Charmed Again: Season 2
by TSPking1994
Summary: The hot-shot lawyer Paul Halliwell, P3 club owner Pan Halliwell and Devilish Delights stripper Drake Black are back as the second generation's charmed ones in the second season of the spellbinding fan-fiction based charmed spin-off that sees the charmed ones deal with the source of all evil and her father as they adjust to a new white lighter.
1. Back to Black: Part 1

**Warnings: I don't own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show "Charmed" or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.**

**15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.**

Pan sat on the couch within the attic in her family home looking through a family photo album that included pictures of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Melinda, Wyatt and Chris as well as containing baby, child and teenage pictures of herself and Paul.

"Do you know the elders summon me more than you do these days?" Piper complained as she appeared as if from out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry grams things around here have got even more crazy than normal as I'm sure you've probably seen for yourself." Pan replied as she stood up, placing the photo album down on the couch.

"Yeah I've seen which is why I decided it was time to properly check in," Piper explained to her granddaughter. "How are you coping with it all?"

"I'm doing good yeah it's most Drake that's struggling with it all although he's acting like it's not affected him, I know it has. He doesn't let people in easily and when he does, he winds up hurt that's got to blow." Pan admitted to her.

"The elders have always been real pains in the proverbial especially with their archaic ideology you should've seen the hissy fit they through when I married your grandfather but eventually they learned I wouldn't back down and it was time for them to change their ways which I hope happens again in this case." Piper reassured her.

"I'm not sure this time Grams I've not seen or heard much from Quinn since he got reassigned and I doubt Drake's going to open himself up again just to be hurt." Pan replied honestly.

"Drake's a lot more resilient than you think and he's full of surprises I mean just look at him you and Paul all under the same roof." Piper disagreed with her granddaughter. "I never thought he would wind up moving in and he did."

"Pan are you coming back to..." Lacey began to ask while walking into the attic before noticing Piper. "Oh, never mind."

"Hello again Lacey I see being dead is a good look on you." Piper said to her granddaughter's girlfriend.

"Right back at you Mrs Halliwell." Lacey replied to her.

"I'm so glad Aunt Paige bended the rules about white lighters and sped up Lacey's process." Pan admitted as she walked over to Lacey and kissed her. "I couldn't imagine life without you."

"Yes, well every now and then the elders and by which, I mean my sister Paige manages to get things right." Piper told them both. "Where is my grandson and great grandson anyway?"

"Paul's working late at the law firm and Drake's always late coming in from Devilish Delights." Pan explained to her grandmother.

"What the hell is Devilish Delights?" Piper wondered.

"A very nice and very colorful performance venue for exotic male dancers." Pan reluctantly replied.

"Oh," Lacy laughed. "She means a strip club."

"I suppose continuing to give you more and more chances are proving worthwhile for me." Cindy smirked while she and Drake stood in Cindy's office fixing their tops, having clearly just had some fun with each other.

"Please I'm the closest thing you have to a friend around here unless your hiding them somewhere really good." Drake laughed, teasing his boss.

"Friends are seriously overrated I mean what use has anyone really got out of friendship?" Cindy replied. "If I wanted friends, I'd have friends, but I don't."

"Don't you consider me a friend?" Drake asked as he moved closer towards his boss.

"I don't do emotional attachments of any kind and that's the reason why this works." Cindy admitted before leaning in to kiss him only to be frozen mid-air.

"Didn't I ban you and Paul from ever coming here?" Drake asked as he turned around to see Pan and Piper stood at the now opened office door.

"Yeah this time I'm not doing the freezing or the invading." Pan replied while pointing at her grandmother, making it clear Piper was to blame.

"Who even are you?" Drake asked Piper, clearly unamused.

"Hello, anyone home?" Paul shouted as he walked into the foyer only to see Lacey orb into the foyer, although Lacey didn't quite execute the landing making her fall to the floor upon appearing into the room.

"Damn, Quinn always made it look so bloody easy, but orbing is really hard," Lacey moaned as Paul helped her back on her feet. "If I don't start acing this white lighter thing quickly, they may consider taking my wings off me."

"Lacey you're still relatively new to all of this you're not supposed to be the best straight away give it time." Paul suggested to her. "Where is everyone?"

"Your grandmother Piper Halliwell returned from the grave once again just in time for Drake's birthday tomorrow." Lacey told him.

"Drake's birthday is on the 31st of October, I should know considering I was there the day he was born." Paul replied to his white lighter.

"True but Halloween is a big no for him, so we just do his birthday the week before, so he doesn't have to be associated with all hallows eve." Lacey explained to her charge. "I swear I tried doing a fancy-dress themed birthday for his 21st and the guy almost killed me on the spot."

"How can Drake not love Halloween the guy's obsessed with horror movies and all things spooky to an alarming level which I guess is the demon in him, but Halloween should be his favorite time of year." Paul wondered. "Not to mention as a Halliwell it's the most important time of year for us."

"Delilah was a huge fan of Halloween and she used to go all out every year she'd throw this big party for the entire street and her and Drake used to spend so much time decorating, designing costumes and coming up with ideas." Lacey revealed to Drake's biological father. "It was their thing and he's refused to celebrate it since to be honest with you I think she made such a big deal about Halloween because it was her son's birthday she loved him more than anything and he loved her so much."

"That's terrible here's me believing Drake and I were growing closer and not only didn't I know he loathed his own birthday but I didn't even know the woman that raised my son the woman he called mum was named Delilah." Paul admitted, hurt by the realization his white lighter knew his own son better than him.

"I wouldn't blame yourself on that one Drake's a hard one to open up on a good day never mind opening up about the worst day of his life." Lacey said, trying to make Paul feel better about himself. "His father was called Stewart in case you were wondering about him too."

"What was his father like?" Paul asked her.

"He was a regular dad type nothing to write home about really Drake was always closer to his mum but Stewart and him did have their wrestling addiction they bonded over every week they used to go to shows together and Drake would get so excited to spend time with him." Lacey continued to reveal more about Drake's adoptive family before beginning to laugh over a memory she quickly shared with Paul. "I remember Mr Black tried bonding with him with a father son camping trip which I of course invited myself too and Drake was just hopeless and it wound up being just me and Stewart doing some father and son's friend bonding why trying to find Drake."

"Where was Drake when you eventually found him?" Paul wondered with a smile on his face, happy to hear more about his son even if it wasn't from Drake himself.

"In a nearby hotel he paid for after swiping his dad's credit card which was pretty much expected from us both except for finding Jake in the room with him which Mr Black wasn't so happy about." Lacey laughed. "He would've been even more pissed if he realized that's when his son lost his…never mind."

"I think we should work on having Drake move his birthday back to the right date I mean his mum would want him to keep up the tradition she created for them both." Paul suggested to Lacey.

"Trust me when I say that conversation won't end well, I've tried it a few times myself and it only ever ends up in disaster Drake really doesn't like talking about anything deep especially with new people, no offense." Lacey warned her charge. "Quinn was lucky Drake let him in like he did which was clearly a big mistake. I liked Quinn too I can't believe I was fooled into thinking he was a good guy."

"Quinn's not a bad guy in fact he's one of the best guys I've ever met." Paul defended his departed friend. "The elders made it clear he had to give us up as charges if he had a choice, he'd still be here trust me."

"I understand this whole white lighter gig has a bunch of stupid rules which I have to memorize like no matter how idiotic, grumpy or down right rude my charges can get I'm not supposed to bite back which is a thing I've complained to Paige about in length." Lacey complained. "My point is Quinn at the very least could've said goodbye to Drake elders be damned Drake deserved a goodbye."

"Maybe saying goodbye was just to hard for him." Paul replied.

"Not that it's not lovely having people I know pop up where I work especially the dead kind but what are you actually doing here?" Drake asked Piper as Piper, Drake and Pan stood in the parking lot outside of Devilish Delights.

"I'm pretty sure mid-day hook ups with your boss isn't in the job description for stripping although I'm not exactly an expert in that area." Piper joked before going on to reveal. "I'm here to celebrate your first birthday living under the Halliwell Manor which I've been told you celebrate a year early."

"I'm grateful you dug yourself out of your own grave just for my birthday but it's not exactly a special one and I don't intend to do anything special for it." Drake replied to his great-grandmother.

"Yeah that's not quite how it works when one of us return from up there no digging is actually involved." Piper explained to him.

"I really think you should reconsider doing something special it means a lot to us to get to spend your first birthday with you." Pan tried to persuade her nephew.

"I understand birthdays aren't your thing but there a big deal to us and I want to use this occasion to get a proper chance to get to know you." Piper admitted to Drake. "Please just let us do something if only to appease us."

"Fine," Drake reluctantly caved. "We can do brunch or lunch but that's all."

"You are going to be so pleasantly surprised by how amazing I am as a chef in fact I taught your father everything he knows although I must admit he never quite mastered it as well as me but he sure comes a very close second." Piper boasted.

Paul and Pan found themselves sitting at the table in the dining room of their family home waiting for Drake to come downstairs as the table was filled with a luxurious display of food while Piper kept popping in and out from the kitchen with more plates of food she somehow managed to squeeze onto the table.

"I know Lacey advised me against it, but I really think we should convince Drake to celebrate his birthday on his actual birthday Halloween isn't exactly a holiday that we as witches should be avoiding." Paul suggested to his younger sister.

"I say we don't rock the boat this year at least I mean you've just got him living under the same roof pushing him too soon might not end well." Pan replied to her brother. "Besides this is about the parents who raised him that's not exactly an easy topic to approach especially when you're the father who gave him up."

"I agree with you both, I agree with Paul in that as a Halliwell it would basically be sacrilege to ignore Halloween, but I also agree with Pan that Drake celebrating his birthday should be up to him." Piper interjected while placing another plate on the table. "Halloween has a way of making Halliwell's celebrate whether they like it or not."

"Maybe I should just talk it out with him and get him to be more open with me?" Paul asked his sister and grandmother.

"Because that has worked so well in the past." Pan replied with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry honey but Drake's brick walls have brick walls behind them and who knows how many layers of cement." Piper told her grandson as she walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I mean even I'm handling with kitten gloves and I normally blow things up."

"You're both right I just hate the fact he's still beating himself up about things that were in no way within his control and I hate he's hurting and there's nothing I can do to stop him from hurting." Paul admitted.

"I know sweetie," Piper replied as she hugged into her grandson.

Lacey orbed into the dining room once again missing the landing and this time falling mid air crashing into the table breaking the dining table and destroying Piper's entire buffet of food at the same time much to Paul and Pan's horror as they looked over at their clearly furious grandmother Piper.

"Oh god," Pan said in shock. "My grandmother is totally going to explode my girlfriend."

Having waited long enough for the birthday guest and leaving Pan, Paul and Lacey to clean up made by the rookie white lighter Piper decided it was time to chase Drake out of his bedroom only to find him putting on his jacket after knocking on his door and letting herself into his bedroom.

"Good you're finally ready I did make a buffet but let's just say Lacey's orbing ruined the feast." Piper said to her great grandson.

"Thanks, I can only imagine you went to a lot of work, but I have to go into work." Drake replied to her.

"Isn't the whole point of sleeping with your boss that you get benefits let's say like time off on your birthday?" Piper joked.

"It's that a subtle way of you saying you don't approve of me stripping or that you don't approve of me sleeping with my boss?" Drake asked his great grandmother.

"I married my white lighter which was considered a lot worse than dating your boss back then so I'm not going to judge you for who you sleep with or strip for I just want to spend some time with my first great grandchild on their first birthday with his family." Piper admitted to him.

"No offense Piper but this isn't my family in fact everyone at Devilish Delights has known me longer than the people in this house barring Lacey who is actually my family." Drake replied. "I'm not trying to be mean or hurtful it's just you're not my family, this isn't my birthday and even if it was, I don't do birthdays."

"We're trying really hard here Drake sooner or later you're going to have to meet us halfway." Piper made herself clear.

"It's been months since they took the charmed ones off me as charges when are you going to convince them to reinstate me as their white lighter?" Quinn asked Paige as the two of them stood within the clouds.

"I hoped for the process not to take this long but then Lacey wound up getting herself killed by a demon with her father's face and Pan was left completely grief stricken so I had to change priorities and make sure I could rush the white lighter process for Pan and Lacey to be reunited." Paige explained to the white lighter. "From the feedback I'm getting from the other elders it may take a while for them to come around to everything and even then, I'll have a hard time convincing them the charmed ones need two white lighters. There is a way I could probably swing it with them to reinstate you now, but I don't think you'd like it."

"Paige I'll do anything to get back to them." Quinn pleaded with her.

"You'll have to refuse all feelings you have for Drake and that you won't act on any feelings for him and I could get them to reinstate you now but I'd rather you just wait until I get this demons and angels rule overturned." Paige revealed to him.

"And how long will I have to wait for that rule to be changed?" Quinn asked the elder.

"I'm not sure how long it's going to take or even if I will be successful, but I am extremely hopeful." Paige reluctantly admitted while still trying to give Quinn some hope.

"I'll make the promise to the elders and I'll never act on my feelings for Drake." Quinn decided. "I can't be away from them any longer especially with the source and the triad still out there."

Drake was stood within a local cemetery in San Francisco holding a red rose in his hand as he looked over at his adoptive parents Delilah and Stewart Black's gravestone.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately mum wondering what my life would've been like if you were still around wondering if you ever forgave me for what I did." Drake cried as tears fell down his cheeks. "Wondering if you'd want me to embrace the Halliwell's or run away as fast I can. I met my biological mother and I betrayed your memory by calling her mum you're the only real mum I've ever had and I'm so sorry for never appreciating you enough when you were around. The truth is I've never recovered from losing you and now all these new people are in my life trying to push me to move on and I'm so beyond terrified of trying to live again."

"Your mother could never blame you for an accident that happened when you were still a child, but something tells me you're never going to believe it until you hear it from her." Piper said as she appeared standing next to her great grandson before Drake was left stunned to see his mother Delilah appear in front of him in a series of white orbs instantly becoming corporeal.

"Mum." Drake struggled to mumble as his voice broke before he ran over to hug his mother beginning to sob in her arms as Piper looked on with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry."

"Drake you have nothing to apologize for honey." Delilah told her son as she broke off their hug and kept her hand on his face stroking his cheek lovingly. "The fire was an accident that you had no way of knowing would even happen I mean how could you, you didn't even know you had powers back then."

"I've missed you and dad so much mum." Drake continued to cry.

"You had no reason to miss me or your father because we've never left you, we've always been there with every move you've made." Delilah revealed to her son. "We were there when your heart broke over your first love Jake, we were even they when you were stripping at that club although your dad and I look away at the skin filled parts. We were there when you became a cop, when you found your birth father, your birth mother and when you became a charmed one."

"Really?" Drake asked his mother as tears continued to fall down his cheeks.

"You have made us so much prouder than we could have ever imagined you would. You're an amazing and loving boy who has done some truly incredible things and I know you will continue to do even more." Delilah admitted to Drake. "It truly breaks my hear that you keep closing yourself off to everyone because of this stupid notion you have of not deserving to be loved. Life will never get better if you keep not living it Drake and you deserve to have the most wonderful life."

"I don't feel like I do." Drake argued with tears still in his eyes.

"Yes, you do you deserve to be the happiest person and I refuse to allow you to think otherwise for any longer!" Delilah demanded.

"I've never learned how to be happy without you and dad." Drake admitted to his mother.

"You never have to be because even when you don't see us, we're always there." Delilah promised him. "We will continue to always be there but you have more than just us now you have your father and your aunt now too and I know there's enough room in your heart to love us all so let Paul and Pan in because they really do love you and you deserved to be loved."

"Can I help you?" Cindy asked Piper Halliwell as she the witch walked into Devilish Delights where Cindy was stood behind the bar counter waiting for her arrival.

"Yes, you can go ahead and tell me why my great grandson's boss is a demon who seems to be taking a special interest in him?" Piper wondered as she walked over towards the demonic club owner.

"You do realize your great grandson is also part demon himself." Cindy replied to her.

"I'll be the one asking the questions here unless you would prefer me jumping straight to the exploding." Piper snapped at her.

"If you must know I genuinely had no idea who he was until after he was hired and trust me when I say I wasn't particularly thrilled to find out he was a charmed one considering my history with you lot." Cindy admitted to Piper.

"You mean because your father was Barbas and your sister Barba attacked my grandchildren not so long ago." Piper told her. "I know you're not like them and are trying to seek some form of redemption but why do you need to do it around my great grandson?"

"I never wanted to be part of this world or the Underworld but since meeting Drake I've found myself tolerating somebody for the first time I even tolerate his detective friend Lacey and that annoying squirrel boy Quinn." Cindy answered honestly. "Paul and Pan will take some work."

"If you ever hurt any of them, I will kill you!" Piper warned her. "In fact, I'd kill you now if it wasn't for the fact history has once again seemed to repeat itself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cindy quizzed the Halliwell Matriarch.

"I think you already know." Piper responded with a knowing look.


	2. Back to Black: Part 2

**Warnings: I don't own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show "Charmed" or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.**

**15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.**

"I'm so glad I managed to learn to close my door," Paul said as Drake blink into his office room within the Stevens and Summers Law firm's building.

"Listen I felt bad about ditching the family brunch earlier so I was thinking maybe you and I could go grab a really late lunch/early dinner?" Drake replied.

"You want to go somewhere with me?" Paul asked in shock, as he stood up with excitement. "You never want to do things outside of Charmed duties with me."

"Well I was thinking considering my birthday's popping up soon we should probably have some long overdue father and son time." Drake suggested nervously. "I mean if you don't have the time, we can always do it another time."

"Oh no I'm completely free in fact I'm free all day my schedules just been wiped clear." A delighted Paul responded.

"Okay but considering I'm the son and our first birthday under the same roof is coming up I think it's only fair that you pay…dad." Drake told his father making Paul's face light up by being called dad by his son for the very first time before rushing over to Drake and giving his son a hug.

"I don't understand if Drake's finally deciding to celebrate his birthday on Halliwell the day he was actually born then why can't you just stay until then?" Pan asked her grandmother Piper as they began sorting the table in the kitchen for dinner.

"I had to pull so many strings just to get down here now but clearly I came when I was needed most." Piper explained to Pan. "Drake's birthday going forward is about his future, this family's future and I'm pleasantly placed in the past."

"You're always going to be in both my present and future grams." Pan promised her, making Piper smile at her granddaughter's kindness.

"Oh, honey I know that but I don't belong here anymore my time has passed and I'm happy where I am now it's truly wonderful to watch over you all while finding a peace that can't be described." Piper revealed to her just before Quinn orbed into the kitchen much to their shock.

"Hey girls I sure hope you've missed me like I've missed you all." Quinn said with a smile before he was instantly greeted by a hug from Pan.

"Of course, we've missed you," Pan admitted before breaking off their hug. "Wait this doesn't mean Lacey's fired does it?"

"Thankfully your aunt Paige managed to convince the other elders I would be beneficial in helping Lacey become the best white lighter possible and that with the source and the triad hot on your trails having two white lighters was better than one." Quinn revealed to Pan and Piper.

"Not that Lacey isn't a delight as a white lighter even though she was rush trained unlike any other white lighter." Piper said to them both. "But I'm really glad to have you back Quinn I just wish they never lost you in the first place, but the elders tend to be jerks like that."

Drake and Paul walked into the foyer of the Halliwell Manor laughing away at themselves happily for a moment until they both notice Piper and Pan stood with the recently returned white lighter Jason Quinn leaving Paul shocked and Drake instantly furious.

"Listen Drake I'm so sorry I never came to say goodbye after being relocated but I didn't want to anger the elders anymore." Quinn apologised while walking towards Drake.

"You're not even worth the energy needed to get mad at you!" Drake coldly replied.

"Trust me when I say there hasn't been a day that's gone by since I last saw you that I ever stopped trying to return here." Quinn promised his charge in front of his father, aunt and great-grandmother.

"What made them change their minds suddenly?" Paul butted in, curious to know the answer.

"I had to promise I no longer had feelings for you," Quinn revealed to Drake. "And even if I still did to never act on those feelings again."

"Sometimes there's questions you just shouldn't ask brother." Pan told Paul.

"I guess you made the right decision for everyone then." Drake replied to Quinn. "Because Lacey clearly needs some training and I'm sure as hell not interested in being anything with you ever again."

"I guess this means a nice family meal is going to have to wait until I'm next summoned back from the dead." Piper said with a frustrated sigh.

"I don't mean to be the nosy grandmother…" Piper began to say as she walked into the kitchen to see Drake sat at the kitchen table holding a large glass of wine.

"Then don't be." Drake interrupted before taking a large drink from his wine.

"Quinn's not a bad guy and sure he didn't say goodbye after being relocated by the elders, but his heart was breaking having to leave you." Piper told her great-grandson as she sat down next to him. "That man is in love with you and I know you love him too."

"Look today's actually not been the worst day despite Quinn's sudden return which I'm so not ready to talk about right now." Drake admitted before finishing his wine and placing the glass down on the table. "But I do want to thank you for what you did for me today I can't begin to tell you how incredible it was to see my mother again. I never realized just how much self-hatred and loathing I had gathered inside since losing them only for it all to somehow to be soothed with just a few moments with my mum."

"That's because you got to speak with your mum and a mother's loving words is sometimes all a child really needs." Piper explained to him. "Nobody around here would ever dare trying to replace your mother or your father we just want to extend the family you already have."

"I know grams, or should I be calling you great grams?" Drake asked making Piper smile by his acceptance. "I've never actually had a grandparent before."

"I'd love for you to call me grams." Piper happily told her great-grandson.

**Several Weeks Later**

Drake walked into P3 to see Nina Nesbit on stage performing her song loyal to me while everyone within the club were dressed in a variety of different Halloween style costumes before he moved through the crowd of costumers before making her way to the family both to see his father Paul dressed as a pirate, his aunt Pan dressed as a devil and his best friend Lacey dressed up as an angel all sat within the booth and drinks in their hands.

"I guess this is us just crash landing into Halloween without any caution." Drake said to the four of them before noticing Quinn dressed as the grim reaper while working behind the bar.

"He offered to work so Pan could have the night off to celebrate with her nephew." Lacey told her best friend as she walked over to Drake. "You know what I'm going to tell you to do now right."

"He really is a great guy Drake even if he messed up a little." Pan was next to butt in. "You don't have to do anything other than not hate him."

"Just add him to your forgiveness list please." Paul asked his son before Drake began walking away back into the crowd as Paul, Pan and Lacey continued to watch Drake to make sure he walked over to Quinn and not towards the exit.

"The irony of you dressing as the grim reaper is not lost on me." Drake said to Quinn instantly delighting the white lighter just by talking to him.

"Thank you." Quinn replied with a sincere smile.

"When it gets less busy around here feel free to come and join us." Drake invited him. "Maybe we can try being friends."

"I'd really love that." Quinn admitted.

"I guess this means we're all back to playing happy families again." Lacey said to Paul and Pan as the three of them continued to watch Drake and Quinn talk to each other from over in their booth.

"I wouldn't go that far," Pan replied before kissing Lacey. "I'll just settle for no world war three happening at home anytime soon."

"I don't know even that seems like an awfully big ask." Paul joked.

"I've got to admit managing to not only get Quinn back as the charmed ones' white lighter but convincing them to not relocate Lacey as well must have taken a lot of work especially considering I don't think witches have ever had more than one white lighter before." Piper said to Paige as they both appeared within the clouds up above. "I just wish those damn white lighter and demon rules were overruled already."

"Oh I will be working hard on breaking those archaic rules you can believe me there I'm just not sold on Drake and Quinn being right for each other especially after everything that's went down between them in fact I think the best thing for both of them is to be alone." Paige replied to her older sister. "I know forbidden romance is kind of your song considering you did marry Leo, but I don't think their like you two."

"Paige you were always so cynical when it came to love." Phoebe interrupted as she appeared next to her sisters. "You should know by now that some of the most epic loves come with many complications."

"Is this you still trying to justify your ill-fated affair with Cole Turner?" Prue asked as the fourth original and eldest charmed one appeared in the clouds amongst her younger sisters. "Sometimes complications are just signs to quit a guy you should've learned that from Cole after all it's not like that had a happy ending."

"I was meaning with my husband being cupid and me being a witch and somehow we made that work." Phoebe replied, defending herself. "Although admittedly the elders did send him to me but that's beside the point."

"Well I for one think Drake and Quinn are meant for each other clearly my great-grandson takes his taste from his mother." Piper told her three sisters.

"Well you did also date a demon, but I don't think he's been getting with any ghosts...yet." Prue joked with Piper.

"Hey!" Piper shouted at her eldest sister.

"Well I for one think this is just the beginning for Drake and Quinn." Phoebe said in agreement with Piper.

"I don't think it's the ending, but I sure think it should be." Paige revealed her opinions to her sisters. "Because the longer it's dragged out the more painful it's going to become for the both of them."

"Or maybe they'll get their happy ending like me and Leo did." Piper argued with her youngest sister.

"I agree with Paige let's just hope this is the end of it all once and for all." Prue said standing up for her youngest sister.

"Of course, you would," Phoebe scoffed at Prue. "You've always been the most cynical out of all four of us."

"I believe the right term is called practical something our descendants can learn a lot from being." Prue replied to Phoebe.


	3. Sweet Dreams Aren't Made of These

**Warnings: I don't own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show "Charmed" or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.**

**15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.**

Drake Black found himself running through the dark caves of the Underworld while constantly looking back in fear of something clearly chasing him until his demonic ex Ash Anderson blinked in front of him stopping Drake in his tracks.

"Ash," Drake said in shock. "I haven't seen you since I found out you were working with my mother from hell."

"Well I guess you're wrong again you know that's kind of your thing being wrong all the time." Ash replied while walking towards Drake.

"Athame!" Drake yelled as he held out his hand only to be confused when nothing happened.

"Your powers have been taken from you just like everything else in your life." Ash taunted his former flame. "That way we can be alone."

"What do you want from me now?" Drake snapped at the demon. "Haven't you messed with me enough?"

"All I've ever wanted is for your hand in marriage so we can finally rule the Underworld together." Ash revealed to him.

"I can't believe you're still pushing that same old line!" Drake replied before launching towards Ash beginning a fight between the two.

Drake and Ash fought for a while with Drake getting in several punches and kicks as he began winning the fight between himself and his demonic ex before he launched a finale kick aimed at Ash's stomach causing the demon to fall to the ground before blinking away out of existence.

"How the hell did you just do that?" Drake asked in shock when Jake Morgan blinked himself in front of him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jake responded with a sinister smirk. "I'm a demon I guess us demons stick to our kind."

"I'm not evil," Drake shouted as he punched Jake's face before Jake blinked out of sight just like Ash had done. "I'm a charmed one, I'm not evil."

"Oh, my darling boy you and I already know that your both." Eve told her son after appearing in front of him within a burst of flames.

Paul Halliwell was next to find himself lost within the caves of the Underworld before walking further through the caves until she entered the throne room of the source to find Drake sat on a throne made out skulls while wearing robes that had been worn by the original source of all evil.

"Drake, what are you doing here?" Paul asked his son confused by the situation he had found himself in.

"I'm fulfilling my one true destiny the only true calling I was born for to become the source of all evil." Drake revealed as his eyes went completely black for a moment.

"Your destiny your calling is to be with me and your aunt and be a charmed one this isn't your place it's your mother's." Paul told him, trying to get through to his son.

"Oh, father you always knew this day was coming after all me turning evil was always your greatest fear." Drake admitted as he stood up from his throne. "Well now all your fears have become a reality."

"This can't be real," Paul panicked. "This must be some kind of trick!"

"I have a proposal for you father I had to do away with mother to become king, but I'd rather not kill you," Drake revealed to his father. "I want you and Pan to join me in the Underworld."

Pan Halliwell walked into P3 only to be left shocked to find her former flame and current queen of hell Eve stood by the bar in an empty club wearing a figure hugging bright red dress.

"I've been waiting for what seems like forever for you." Eve greeted the Halliwell witch.

"What are you doing here Eve?" Pan asked while walking towards her former love. "I've not seen you since we tried vanquishing you."

"Maybe you haven't seen me but your nephew my son hasn't missed a day without contacting me in some way in fact he's came around to my way of thinking." Eve revealed to her. "Just like your brother now has."

"And what exactly is your way of thinking?" Pan asked the source.

"Pan, don't you remember the way we used to be?" Eve questioned her as she raised her hand and began stroking Pan's hair. "Don't you remember how happy we were?"

"I remember how you cheated on me with my own brother and got yourself pregnant to him." Pan answered her while pushing Eve's hand away from her hair.

"I remember even after all that for a moment we considered raising Drake together that moment of consideration was the happiest moment of my entire existence." Eve replied to her. "I know it was nothing more than thoughts but now is our chance to make it all a reality."

Before Pan could reply to the queen of hell she was left in shock as both Drake and Paul blinked into the room standing in front of her and Eve with their eyes completely jet black.

"I'm sorry sister but this is the only way to unite our family the way it's meant to be." Paul said to his younger sister. "This way we can all be together."

"What do you mean we can't wake up any of the charmed ones?" Lacey asked Quinn as they walked into the attic of the Halliwell Manor. "I get Drake can be snappy when waking him up but for Christ sakes Quinn it's the middle of the day."

"I'm not afraid to wake them up trust me I've tried numerous ways of waking them all up, but they won't wake." Quinn explained to her as they walked over to the book of shadows. "I think somebody has put them under some kind of sleep spell or curse."

"Well as a slept in excuse being under a spell is a good one." Lacey replied as Quinn began flicking through the pages of the book of shadows. "What exactly do we do when the charmed ones are under a sleeping spell?"

"I don't know this if the first time I've ever known them to be under a sleeping spell before so I'm guessing we find a way to wake them up somehow or we just stand around and wait." Quinn revealed to her while continuing to flip through the pages of the book of shadows.

"I have an idea why don't we try healing them awake?" Lacey suggested to her fellow white lighter.

"That might work on at least Paul and Pan but considering Drake's part demon we can only ever heal like 50% of him." Quinn responded to Lacey's suggestion.

"Okay I'll get to the healing and you continue trying to find a magical solution in the book." Lacey replied only for the two white lighters to be left shocked when Barba shimmered into the attic.

"I had a feeling you pair would try getting in the way and I can't be letting that happen again." The daughter of the demon of fear told them before a male dark lighter orbed into the attic dark lighter style.

The dark lighter orbs a crossbow into his hands and instantly shoots several arrows which are fired in both Lacey and Quinn's directions one each hitting them within their chests and causing them to fall to the ground groaning in pain.

"Thanks for the assist but I can take it from here." Barba said to the dark lighter before the dark lighter orbed out of the attic.

Drake walked onto the stage at Devilish Delights looking dazed and confused while only wearing a pair of golden hot pants as he looked out towards the audience only to find the entire club was completely empty.

"You never do seem to get all the recognition you deserve now do you?" Ash asked Drake rhetorically after blinking himself to be standing in front of the Halliwell hybrid.

"I don't get why you keep popping up suddenly or how the hell I got here to be honest." Drake admitted his confusion to the demon.

"You never were going to be my king…" Ash said before blinking away only to be replaced by Quinn who orbed into his spot dark lighter style.

"I know for sure you'd be willing to be my king." Quinn told Drake.

"No this can't be real," Drake said to Quinn in denial of the entire situation. "You're not real none of this can be real."

"This is everything we've ever wanted since the day we first met," Quinn said as he pulled Drake in towards his body and kissed him. "Don't you finally want to be with me?"

"I want to be with the real you, but I know that's never going to happen," Drake revealed as he pushed Quinn off him. "You're not Quinn because the Quinn I love would never turn evil at the will of a hat or be secretly evil all along so if you're going trying to fool me you going to have to try harder."

Suddenly Quinn disappeared as Barba appeared within his place taking up the spot Quinn was once standing in.

"I had a feeling something like this would be down to you, but I've got to say for a sequel this is kind of sucking." Drake mocked the demon of fear.

"I have no idea why both sides are so desperate to get their hands on you I've never understood it." Barba replied to the Halliwell hybrid. "I mean sure your part demon part witch but you're just so meh."

"The chick gate crashing people's dreams for kicks trying to take a swing at me." Drake taunted her. "Funny enough I don't care if you think I'm worth while or not because I'm fairly certain you're not going to be around for much longer."

Barba raised her hand magically forcing Drake to fall to his knees as he began choking on and coughing blood much to Barba's delight.

"I said to the source I'd consider keeping you alive, but I considered it and I decided against it." Barba admitted to the dying Halliwell hybrid.

Lacey and Quinn lay there dying on the floor within the attic of the Halliwell family home until Lacey mastered up enough strength to pull the arrow out of her chest quickly holding her hand down on the wound while she used the other hand to help her crawl over to Quinn before pulling the poisoned arrow out of his chest, throwing it across the room and beginning to heal her fellow white lighter.

"Get to them as quickly as possible." Lacey managed to say before passing out cold after half-healing Quinn making him conscious again but still wounded.

Quinn attempted to heal Lacey before it became very clear he was too drained from his own wounds before quickly finding himself relieved by head elder Paige orbing into the attic and instantly rushing over to them both to begin healing them.

"Luckily for you guys your charges have really nosy ancestors." Paige said to Quinn while she continued healing both white lighters with her powers. "The minute I'm done healing use I highly suggest checking on the charmed ones."

Pan sat alone on the edge of her bed within her bedroom looking at an old picture of her and Eve from many years ago before Eve walked into the room closing the door behind her.

"We were really happy once I wish we could've stayed that way forever." Eve said to Pan as she started walking over to her.

"Eve we used to be in love, but we were never happy when we were together." Pan admitted as she stood up from her bed. "You were constantly fighting your demonic side while I was constantly fighting with my family and things only got worse after you got pregnant with my brother's baby."

"Are you ever going to forgive me for that?" Eve asked her.

"Eve I forgave you years ago, but I also stopped loving you years ago. We were only ever complication after complication and after a while those complications that kept things interesting between us started to bore me." Pan explained to her former lover. "We never really worked together whereas now I'm with someone who gets me completely and I get her it's like Lacey and I were always meant to be."

Eve quickly disappeared within a burst of flames as she was replaced by Barba who blinked into Pan's bedroom.

"I had a feeling you were behind all this." Pan told the second generation's demon of fear.

"Well no-one can say you don't have a sharp mind I must admit you lot have definitely improved since my last visit." Barba revealed to her.

"I'm guessing by the sudden changes of location and the confusion in my mind you've somehow taken my fears to my dream realm." Pan guessed correctly.

Barba quickly raised her hand forcing Pan to fall to her knees in excruciating pain caused by Barba's magic as like Drake earlier Pan began coughing up blood.

"Sometimes fear isn't enough to do the deed, but I don't mind getting my hands a little dirty from time to time." Barba taunted Pan.

A newly healed Quinn walked into Drake's bedroom horrified to see Drake's unconscious body laying in his bed viciously shaking while blood began pouring out of his mouth instantly making him run over to his side and attempt to heal the man he loves only to be left shocked when his healing powers don't work on him at all.

"Drake, don't you dare die on me!" Quinn shouted while holding Drake's body down to stop him shaking anymore before continuing to shout. "Paige, get in here now!"

Quinn suddenly blinked out of existence before Paige ran into Drake's bedroom horrified to see the state of her great-great nephew Drake and wondering where the hell Quinn had vanished to.

Paige quickly rushed over to use her healing powers on the youngest charmed one only to realize they weren't working on him.

"Book of shadows!" Paige shouted while holding out her hands before the book of shadows orbed into her hands. "Hold on Drake, for the love of god please hold on.

Much to his own confusion Quinn found himself blinked into Devilish Delights where he immediately noticed Drake laying on the stage wearing just a pair of golden hot pants while his body shook viciously, and blood poured out of his mouth.

Quinn quickly rushed onto the stage and began healing his charge this time his healing powers worked fully on Drake who quickly woke up as Quinn wrapped his arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm so done with these bloody nightmares." Drake moaned as he pushed Quinn away from him as he remained lying on the floor of the stage while Quinn was knelled next to him.

"This is a nightmare and none of this is real but I'm real that why I healed you." Quinn told his charge.

"No this is just another trick Barba you're not going to fool me again." Drake argued with his white lighter.

"It's me Drake…It's really me." Quinn pleaded.

"Prove it!" Drake demanded.

Quinn kissed Drake softly on the lips hoping Drake would instantly recognize his kiss from before as the two looked at each other with a sense of longing before giving in to their feelings once again as Drake pulled Quinn's body on top of him as the white lighter and demon began passionately making out with each other, their hands beginning to explore each other's bodies.

Drake and Quinn suddenly found themselves back in Drake's bedroom which didn't stop them from making out not even for a second as their tongues continued to clash against each other's while their hands roamed each other's bodies until Paige let out a loud coughing making the two lovers look over to see Lacey and Paige stood in the corner of the room next to Drake's opened bedroom door.

"Are Paul and Pan awake?" Drake asked as he climbed off Quinn and stood up from his bed.

"No net yet," Lacey revealed as Quinn stood up from Drake's bed looking incredibly embarrassed. "I'm beginning to get really worried."

"Pan's dreams." Drake yelled as he pointed at Lacey making her blink away.

"What exactly did you just do?" Paige asked her great-great nephew.

"I blinked her into Lacey's dreams or at least I hope that's what I did apparently in this situation we need to be healed from inside the dream." Drake explained to Paige.

"Is that how Quinn was able to heal you then?" Paige questioned Drake before turning her attention to Quinn. "How did you get into his dream orbing in there isn't exactly easy?"

"I didn't," Quinn admitted to Paige before turning to look at Drake. "I think you pulled me in there somehow."

"I was to be busy dying to be thinking about pulling anyone into my dreams." Drake said awkwardly eager to deny Quinn's theory.

"Actually Drake that makes a lot of sense I mean you literally just blinked Lacey into Pan's dreams which means deep down you must have confidence in doing it and that's probably because when you were dying your soul called out for Quinn and blinked him into your dream world." Paige replied to Drake while defending Quinn's theory which made Quinn smile from ear to ear as Drake look far from impressed with his great-great aunt.

"I'm off to my father's dream world." Drake told them both, eager to change the subject before he blinked away.

"Maybe all hope isn't lost between you and Drake after all." Paige admitted to Quinn with a smile on her face.

Lacey blinked into Pan's bedroom to find Pan lying on the floor her body shaking while blood pour out of her mouth before Lacey knelled over Pan's body and began healing the love of her life until Pan woke up.

"Please tell me you're real?" Pan asked Lacey.

"Yes, I'm real." Lacey replied with a kiss before the two suddenly found themselves sitting on the couch in the living room of Pan's family home.

"Yep you're definitely the real deal." Pan responded with a smile. "You saved me."

"Well technically Paige saved the day then me, Quinn and eventually Drake assisted so I can't take all the credit." Lacey told her girlfriend before Pan planted another kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much Lacey Morgan more than I've ever loved anyone." Pan declared before kissing Lacey once more.

"I love you too Pan Halliwell." Lacey admitted her love for her charge.

"Marry me?" Pan asked a completely shocked Lacey.

Drake walked into the throne room of the Underworld to see his mother Eve sitting on her throne made of skulls with his father Paul standing beside her.

"Anywhere but here," Drake shouted while pointing as his mother blinking Eve out of existence before walking towards his father Paul whose eyes were completely jet black. "I don't get how this is your nightmare.

A doppelganger of Drake suddenly blinked into the phone room with his eyes jet black just like Paul's.

"Okay now I sort of get it." Drake said as he realized what his father worst fear was before he charged towards his evil doppelganger and the two Drake's began fighting each other.

"I don't know what's going on!" Paul revealed as he watched two versions of his sons fighting each other.

"None of this is real dad it's all just a nightmare." Drake told him before dodging a punch from his evil doppelganger.

Drake headbutted his evil self before kicking him to the ground as he rushed over to Paul grabbing a hold of his father and shaking him.

"Wake the hell up dad!" Drake demanded.

"I don't know how to." Paul admitted as Drake's evil doppelganger rose back on to his feet.

"Fine." Drake replied before blinking out of his father's dream world with his father.

"Are you being serious?" Lacey asked Pan following Pan's proposal as the two remained sitting on the couch within the living room of Pan's home.

"There's nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you." Pan told her white lighter.

"And that's all I've ever wanted to Pan but my life as I knew it is already over and the rest of your life isn't the rest of mine." Lacey explained to her as she stood up from the couch before Quinn orbed into the living room.

"Great everyone's awake," Quinn said with a smile before noticing the awkward atmosphere between Pan and Lacey. "Should I come back later?"

"No, we have a demon to vanquish and I for one can't wait to kill this female Freddy Kruger again." Pan replied as she too stood up from the couch.

"There's something you should probably know about Barba that we've only recent found out." Quinn began to explain. "You know how Cindy turned out to be a demon and Drake her had that talk and we fought that was that well Cindy only just so happens to be Barbas' daughter making her Barba's sister."

"Of course, Barba and Cindy would be bloody sisters," Pan moaned. "I never trusted that Cindy she's probably in on this too."

"Well she did say to Drake she had nothing to do with her demonic side so that probably means family members too." Lacey said to Pan.

"Please she's clearly been playing us all this time." Pan snapped at Lacey.

"Did you know your sister was planning to attack us?" Drake asked Cindy as he walked into an empty Devilish Delights to see Cindy stood behind the counter of the bar.

"I may have had a bit of a hunch, but I only worked it out once she started her dream world games with you all and I'd rather not get involved with demonic or witch business." Cindy admitted as Drake walked over to the counter. "I've spent a long time trying to keep a low profile and I don't want anyone risking that."

"I get I'm just an employee who you fool around with but if you're so desperate not to be a demon you should probably start trying to attempt to be more human." Drake snapped at his boss. "I almost died today my aunt and father almost died today and you could've easily prevented all of this."

"Look I didn't get to be a centuries old demon without learning to protect myself above all else it's called survivor instincts and I won't apologize for not wanting to wind up dead just so you and your newfound family get to live another day." Cindy snapped back at Drake.

"You told me you disowned your family and started this new life because you didn't want to be evil any longer and if you truly want to achieve that you need to start caring about people other than yourself." Drake explained to her.

"Please all humans do is use each other which I've got a pretty good handle on I mean I'm using you as well as many others to give me so much needed excitement in a very dull world and you're using your time with me to try and move on from squirrel boy." Cindy said with a sense of brutal honesty. "I'm not a threat to you or your family but I'm not an ally either I'm just a girl who doesn't want to end up dead by getting involved in an eons old battle against good and evil that nobody ever truly wins."

"Your life is only dull because your too busy hiding from your past life that you can't appreciate fully what you have now trust me I of all people know what it's like to be trapped within your past." Drake admitted to his demonic boss. "If you really want a life, you're going to need to make friends and who knows maybe one day even fall in love and start a family."

"Perhaps your right but all that just sounds so bloody awful." Cindy laughed. "How about I start with a summoning spell for my sister?"

"You know once we summon her, we're going to vanquish her, again right?" Drake asked her.

"I know and all that means to me is one less family member to worry myself about." Cindy answered him. "Now do you want the spell or not?"

"Demon of fears I summon thee, demon of fears come to me!" Drake chanted as he, Pan and Paul stood behind the book of shadows in the attic of their home.

"Well that was short and sweet." Pan said as Barba appeared within in a series of orbs before being instantly locked into a crystal cage with white crystals trapping the demon of fear into a circle.

"I guess short and sweet works perfectly." Paul replied as Barba attempting to break out the cage only to be viciously shocked causing the demon to fall to her knees in pain.

"How did you know how to summon me?" Barba screamed at the charmed ones.

"Turns out you have a sister whose slightly more of a fan of us than she is of you." Pan revealed the female demon.

"That devious little bitch!" Barba said furiously as she rose back to her feet.

"Demon that haunts our fears no more will you exist anymore. I call upon the ancient powers to help us vanquish this demon within these hours." Paul chanted eagerly. "Demon of fears be gone!"

"Demon of fears be gone!" Pan and Drake repeated as Barba burst into flames before exploding for the second time.

"Okay so maybe Cindy isn't as bad as I initially thought." Pan admitted to Drake and Paul.

Paige orbed into the clouds up above where she had several elders meet her all of them hiding their identities with the elder's robes as Paige wasted no time in revealing to them the reason behind her arranging this meeting with her fellow elders.

"Today the charmed ones almost died and if it wasn't for Quinn and Drake's love for each other that you all want to keep forbidden then the charmed ones would've died today what remains of my family would've died today." Paige argued with the other elders. "If it wasn't for their forbidden feelings for each other Drake never would've pulled Quinn into his dreams which resulting in the survival of the charmed ones. You keep these archaic rules because you believe all demons must be evil and yet you allow Drake who is part demon to be a charmed one because we need the charmed ones now more than ever and yet you have the audacity to punish Drake for being exactly what you need him to be! So, don't you dare stand there and push the same archaic rules that once would've seen me forever banished by my family until I myself was needed to also restore the charmed ones. It's time we started moving with the times before we are left in the past along with our frankly prejudice, outdated and frankly bigoted rules."

"Don't tell me you vanquished one sister and now you want to vanquish the other." Cindy said to Drake as she sat behind her desk in her office at Devilish Delight after Drake walked into her office.

"I've known you for a long and I know you're a selfish bitch at times but considering who your family is you're definitely not in the same league as them which is meant to be a compliment by the way." Drake replied to her. "I know there's some good in you even if it's not very much and that's why I would never vanquish you however I do want to help you attempt to be more human."

"I'd rather be vanquished." Cindy joked with her employee.

"Listen we're both demons who have done some fuck up shit and helping you out is me being self-serving and helping myself out too if that helps?" Drake revealed.

"So, we're both being selfish bitches while attempting to be less evil…I could get behind that." Cindy agreed.

"However, you're right about Quinn which means any fun we used to have is officially over at least until I work out what's going on there if anything is going on there." Drake admitted to his boss.

"Good because whether I like it or not, I've somehow found myself rooting for you and that dopey idiot." Cindy told Drake. "I think I may even ship it in an incredibly sickening and human sort of way."

Pan walked into her bedroom to find Lacey stood there waiting for her with tears in her eyes as she held a suitcase in her hand.

"Oh no Lacey please don't tell me this is what I think it is." Pan pleaded with her white lighter girlfriend as tears began forming in her own eyes.

"I'm sorry Pan but I just don't think I can do this right now." Lacey admitted to her.

"Is this because I proposed because if it's too soon, we can just go back to pretending it never happened?" Pan cried.

"It's not about you wanting to spend the rest of your life with me because for a while that's exactly what I wanted to but then my life came to an end and although nobody knows I died I still do." Lacey explained herself as she too began to cry. "I love you more than I ever thought possible, but I can't be with someone knowing one day they will die, and I'll have to live without them. I'm so sorry but things are too different now I'm a white lighter and I can't pretend any longer that it's not."

"Lacey please don't leave me I know you have a lot to work out, but I can help you work it all out we can work it all out together." Pan pleaded as tears continued to fall from her eyes. "Please don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry Pan." Lacey apologised before orbing out of Pan's bedroom leaving Pan alone with her heartbreak and tears as she fell to the floor and sobbed for the woman she loved.

Drake walked into the attic of his home looking around the room cautiously making sure he was alone before his mother Eve appeared into the attic within a burst of flames.

"Why do I have a feeling you had something to do with Barba's recent return from the grave?" Drake asked his mother.

"In my defense she wasn't meant to kill you just the other too." Eve replied to her son.

"This need for you to get me to turn evil is getting really tiresome and this time around you almost got me killed you almost got us all killed." Drake shouted at her. "Lacey was killed by a demon you no doubt sent too but thankfully Aunt Paige stepped in to make her a white lighter."

"It was the triad's decision to kill Lacey I had no part in that I would never have agreed to it I know how much she helped you get through some awful things in your life." Eve admitted to her son.

"Even if I believe that I don't believe you had no idea Lacey's father was killed and replaced by a demon." Drake argued with his mother.

"Okay that death was on me but I only did that so I could keep a close eye on you growing up all I've ever wanted is to be a part of your life." Eve said honestly.

"Then prove it to me there's only one way you'll ever be in my life and that's if you give up the throne allow us to strip your powers and make you human once and for all." Drake delivered his ultimatum. "I would say just abdicate the throne, but you've shown any power isn't good for you. So, it's up to you become human and finally be a part of my life or stay the source and only be in my life until we vanquish you which I promise won't take us long."


	4. Demonic Family Values

**Warnings: I don't own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show "Charmed" or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.**

**15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.**

"OK what have I done now?" Quinn asked nervously after orbing into the clouds to meet head elder Paige. "If it's about that kiss technically it was only a half kiss as half of it happened in a dream so I should only be half punished. Please don't let them relocate me again or god forbid recycle me.

"Calm down Quinn for once I'm not calling you up here because you're in trouble." Paige replied to him once she was done laughing at his nervous outburst. "I actually have some pretty amazing news for you."

"Is this elder's style of good news or your style of good news? Either way some good news would be highly appreciated right now." Quinn wondered.

"I forced the elders' hand and finally got them to do away with the rule forbidden white lighters from dating demons meaning if you still want to be with Drake there's no longer anything standing in your way." Paige revealed to a stunned Quinn who was left completely speechless by her words.

Drake had sat both Paul and Pan down at the table within the dining room of their family home and explained to him his plans to make Eve human again by making someone else take her place as the source of all evil.

"So, you're wanting our help to expel your mother's powers and then dump them in some other demon ultimately make a whole new source of all evil?" Pan asked as she stood up from her chair to face her nephew. "Tell me something Drake, have you completely and utter lost your mind?"

"Pan…" Paul began to say as he too stood up from his chair.

"Don't Paul," Pan snapped at her older brother. "You know as well as I do, making another source of all evil is a terrible plan!"

"Look I'm not saying this plan is one of my best or that it's anything other than crazy but hey crazy is the way of life around here." Drake explained to them both. "All we have to do is lures some lower level demon into a trap, turn them into the source and then vanquish them. It's actually really simple once you ignore all the crazy."

"Simple," Pan scoffed. "There is nothing simple about turning the current source human to then create a new one so we can vanquish them and all this hinges on the hope that you can actually trust Eve."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be with my son." Eve told everyone after appearing into the room within a burst of flames. "However, I do have one little condition."

"Of course, you bloody do!" Pan snapped at the source of all evil.

"When my powers are removed, I want them to be given to my father making him the new source of all evil and appeasing him for my decision to leave the Underworld forever." Eve revealed to the charmed ones leaving them all shocked to learn she has a father.

"Who's your father?" Drake asked his mother but before she could answer the demon wearing Eric Morgan's body blinked into the dining room wearing triad robes.

"This has got to be some kind of cruel joke." Paul declared upon seeing the demon in Eric Morgan's form.

"That bastard killed Lacey!" Pan shouted before raising her hands to explode the demon only for him to be lightly wounded in the shoulder.

"You seriously expect me to grant power to the person who not only killed my best friend and her father but still has the disrespect to wear his body." Drake asked Eve, furious with the reveal his long-lost grandfather was behind his father figure's demise.

"I was simply following a plan which mission was to darken you heart and force your hand to join your mother and I in the underworld." The demon pretending to be Eric told his grandson Drake. "However, I see now that you will never join us and I'm slowly learning to accept that. By the way if it makes things easier my real name is Titus."

"The only thing you need to accept is the excruciating pain that's coming your way at my hands I'm going to make you suffer in ways you never thought possible break into pieces you can recover from and once you're well and truly broken beyond repair only then will I grant you the mercy of death." Drake threatened his demonic grandfather as he got up in his face.

"It seems you do take after our side in some ways." Titus replied with a proud smile.

"I think we should hear them out." Paul suggested causing both Drake and Pan to turn and look at him with confusion on their faces before he turned to face Eve. "Please give us time to discuss this among each other."

Eve nodded her head in acceptance to Paul before her and her father Titus disappeared within a burst of flames.

"There's nothing to discuss if she had told me about that condition earlier I would've just vanquished her on the spot there is no chance I'm making the murderer of my best friend and her father the source of all evil that's just like giving him a trophy for what he's done when all he deserves is a very painful vanquishing." Drake snapped at his father.

"I'm with Drake on this one Paul," Pan sided with her nephew. "The only spell we should be casting for this Titus is a vanquishing one."

"Before you are both so quick to turn against me you should probably shut up and listen to my plan." Paul said with a cunning smile which instantly made both Drake and Pan smile, knowing he was plotting a twist they'd be on board with.

"Hey." Drake greeted Cindy as he walked into Devilish Delights to find Cindy drinking champagne behind the bar counter while the rest of the club was empty.

"If this is some kind of human training day then I'm pulling a human sick day." Cindy replied as Drake walked over to the bar.

"Actually, it's a I have far too much crazy running about my mind, so I need drink kind of day." Drake admitted to her.

"Since when was crazy a bad thing?" Cindy joked as she took a drink of her champagne.

"Wait a minute," Drake said while looking around the empty club. "This place opened like an hour ago why is it so empty?"

"Yeah about that I kind of made a deal with an angel…" Cindy began to say as Quinn took orbed onto the stage holding a microphone much to Drake's confusion ad Quinn began singing I can't live if living is without you really badly.

"What the hell?" Drake wondered as he continued to listen to Quinn butcher one of his favorite songs."

"I just want to say when I agreed to this, I thought he'd sound like an angel." Cindy told Drake before Drake began walking towards the stage before climbing onto the stage making Quinn stop singing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Drake asked as he couldn't help but laugh.

"Serenading the one I love or at the very least attempting to." Quinn replied to him, clearly nervous of Drake's response.

"What did you just say?" Drake questioned him, wanting confirmation.

"I'm in love with you Drake and I always have been." Quinn revealed as he dropped the mic onto the stage floor and pulled Drake's body in towards him for a passionate kiss causing an overlooking Cindy to smile at the couple's reunion.

"What about the elders and their rules?" Drake said after pulling himself away from Quinn reluctantly.

"The rules don't exist anymore so there's nothing stopping us from being together anymore." Quinn replied before kissing Drake once again. "That's if you want to be with me."

"Of course, I do you bloody idiot I've always wanted to be with you." Drake admitted as he pulled Quinn in closer to him as the new couple began passionately kissing before blinking out of Devilish Delights and into Drake's bedroom back in the Halliwell Manor as the two began tearing at each other's clothes before Quinn threw Drake down on his bed and quickly climbed on top of him much to Drake's excitement."

"I mean considering you normally leave all planning to me this is pretty genius but Drake's still going to have to kill his own blood albeit this one is a cold-blooded best friend and best friend's father killer." Pan told her brother as the two sat on the couch at Paul's office within the Stevens and Summers law firm as they ate some Chinese takeout.

"True but I'd rather it be this Titus guy than Eve because no matter how hard I try to paint her the villain she was treated just as badly by our family as she treated us and she really wants a relationship with her son it's only fair we both get that chance." Paul admitted to his sister.

"You're right I guess despite how much I'm pissed at Eve I can understand why she chose that path and if she seriously wants to seek redemption then we've got no choice but to help her." Pan reluctantly replied. "I'm just dreading how she'll react when she learns we've tricked her and killed her father."

"I think she'll understand in her own way why we double crossed her besides she's double crossed us enough times she should really see this one coming." Paul laughed while continuing to tuck into his Chinese while using his chopsticks.

"I can't believe after decades of drama with Eve she's finally going to be human I just can't get my head around the idea of a human Eve." Pan explained to her brother.

"I suppose the idea of Eve being human complicates your newly found single status even further." Paul said to his sister. "Especially considering Eve was your first love."

"Don't remind me how my love life has once again taken another tragic dive." Pan moaned. "I mean Lacey quit as our white lighter just so she doesn't have to see me anymore and that's still a better break up than Eve who literally ditched me for hell."

"Lacey didn't break up with you to hurt you she's just trying to find her way being a white lighter which is a back change from being an alive detective and maybe just maybe she has a point about her living forever and you not." Paul explained.

"Our grandmother married a white lighter our grandfather Leo and they managed to make it work just fine." Pan argued as she placed her take out box onto a nearby table.

"I know they made it work but just because they did doesn't mean you and Lacey were I'm not trying to belittle what you and Lacey have but I don't want you to get your hopes up either." Paul told his sister as he placed his Chinese container on the same table.

"Well I'm not giving up…just yet anyways." Pan replied.

"I can't believe that after all this time we're finally together," Drake said to Quinn as the two laid in Drake's bed looking deeply into each other's eyes while completely naked, only the bedding covering their naked bodies. "There was a part of me that thought we'd never happen."

"I never gave up hoping for this day I would've waited centuries even if they only allowed me a single day of being able to love you without any rules." Quinn admitted to Drake before kissing him on the lips.

"You really do have a way of making me love you more and more each day." Drake replied before pulling Quinn in closer to him and beginning to passionately kiss him as Quinn found himself on top of Drake once again only to be interrupted by a loud knocking noise before Pan let herself into the room.

"Oh, my actual god!" Pan said in shock as Drake and Quinn separated their bodies and remained hidden under the covers. "I promise I don't keep doing this on purpose it's like there's some twisted angel of destiny determined to make us all go to therapy."

"It's okay Pan I'm beginning to get used to you gate crashing in on all my personal moments." Drake joked.

"On the plus side, yay! You two are finally together." Pan cheered before Quinn and Drake both gave her an unimpressed look.

"Thanks, but can you leave until we find our clothes and we'll meet you in the attic." Drake replied to his aunt.

"Yeah sure…sorry." Pan apologised nervously before beginning to walk out. "Please take your time."

Pan walked into the attic of the Halliwell Manor still pretty traumatized by what she had recently walked in on in her nephew's bedroom although somewhat happy for the couple at the same time before noticing Paul stood behind the book of shadows flipping through the pages of the book.

"Don't tell me Drake is still in bloody bed I get he works weird hours and that tires him out but we're literally about to turn his mother human." Paul complained to his sister who couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm fairly certain it's not his job that tired him out," Pan cackled to herself as she continued to walk towards her brother. "Let's just say he's getting changed and will be here right away."

"Fine I guess we should call for Quinn while we wait for Drake." Paul replied.

"Yeah you're probably going to want to wait a minute or two before you call for the white lighter." Pan suggested to him.

"Quinn!" Paul shouted, ignoring his sister's request before being left shocked when Quinn orbed into the attic still buttoning up his shirt.

"I'm here," Quinn said nervously while finishing buttoning up his shirt. "Who needs healing?"

"Nobody needs healing," Paul responded with a confused look on his face. "Why are you only just getting changed now? Is everybody having a lazy day?"

"Let's just say it's been a busy day for everyone." Pan told her brother trying to throw him off the scent.

"Okay so I guess it's time to start prepping for this spell." Drake said as he walked into the attic and finished putting his t-shirt on making Paul click to what had just went down between his white lighter and his son.

"Oh god," Paul said with a disgusted look on his face. "Let's just file whatever this is under to be talked about…never!"

"Sounds good to me." Pan replied as Drake and Quinn shared a flirtatious smile towards each other.

"So, we cast this spell which will allow Eve's powers to transfer to her devil daddy making him the source of all evil." Paul began to explain, eager to change the current subject.

"Then I'll blink Eve somewhere as far away as possible so she can't stop what we do next." Drake continued to speak the plan as he walked over to stand next to Paul and Pan.

"While I freeze the father so he can't escape us." Pan revealed her part of the plan.

"And then we cast the source vanquishing spell…" Paul said, continuing to explain their plan.

"And then we all live happily ever after." Quinn butted in while smiling from ear to ear, looking at Drake, the man he loved.

"Before everyone lives happily ever after we should probably tell Lacey we're intending on killing her fake daddy you know the guy who killed her real daddy." Drake told them all. "She deserves to know we're avenging not only her death but her father's too."

"You're right." Pan agreed.

"I'm glad you said that," Drake said with a slightly sinister smirk before waving his hand in front of Pan and shouting. "Go to Lacey."

Pan instantly blinked away within a second due to Drake's powers instantly making Paul chuckle at what his son just did.

"She is totally going to kill you for making her be the one to speak to Lacey." Paul joked with his son.

"Yeah well sometimes love's worth fighting for." Drake replied while looking in Quinn's eyes lovingly and Quinn responded with pure admiration.

"Okay I am glad you guys have finally worked stuff out but I'm still the dad around here so at least try and pretend you guys didn't just have sex under my roof." Paul said while rolling his eyes at the two lovers.

Pan blinked into the kitchen of Lacey's new apartment shocking Lacey in the process who was sat at her kitchen counter drinking a glass of wine.

"Pan what are you doing here?" Lacey asked her as she stood up from her chair and placed her glass down on the counter. "I didn't expect to see you today…well I didn't expect to see you anytime soon to be honest."

"I wasn't exactly planning to visit you anytime soon either but something really important has come up." Pan revealed to her. "We're about to kill the demon who killed you and your father, and we thought you should be informed by one of us…Drake decided it should be me."

"I want to be there Pan I need to be there I want my face to be the last he sees before he dies." Lacey told her ex-girlfriend.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that but it's not safe for anyone to be there unless they're a charmed one." Pan explained to her. "Quinn's only on standby I case well in case one or all of us get injured."

"Pan this demon killed my father played mind games with me and then killed me too." Lacey argued with her. "I want to be there to see put to an end."

"I understand that, but this is the most dangerous thing we've ever done and neither of us can afford to go into it worrying about you." Pan told her. "Please just stay away and allow us to do what we do best."

"You're right," Lacey replied reluctantly. "The power of three were born to vanquish evil like him…just be careful!"

"You should really get yourself to the elders to inform them of our plans." Drake suggested to Quinn as he pulled himself off his white lighter following a heavy make out session on the stairs leading to the foyer of the family home. "We need them in the know and on standby in case anything goes wrong."

"Just know I'll be ready when you call you three have got this!" Quinn replied to Drake. "I love you!"

"I love you too." Drake responded with a smile before kissing Quinn who orbed away mid kiss, much to Drake's frustration. "Yeah that's going to take some getting used to."

"What are you doing here mum?" Drake asked as he walked into his bedroom to find his mother Eve stood there waiting for him.

"I just felt like checking in to see if you are willing to accept my conditions." Eve replied to her son.

"Only you would have conditions for being able to be my mother." Drake snapped at her.

"You have conditions for me to be your mother too." Eve snapped back. "Like mother like son some would say."

"I guess we have more in common than I thought then." Drake said with a sincere smile. "We very reluctantly agree to your conditions because I want you in my life."

"Good," Eve answered while smiling back at her son. "I'm promise after today I'm finally going to start being the mother, I should've been from the very start"

"I so badly want to believe you because for some reason I really do love you mum." Drake admitted to her.

"Drake…" Eve began to say as she walked towards her son. "You have got to believe me when I say I'm going to make up for everything I know I've handled things superbly bad since we met again but I now see this is the only way for me to truly get to be your mother and I promise you nothing in this world will stop me from being your mum."

"That's what I've always wanted to hear from you." Drake revealed as he hugged his mum tightly.

"I really do love you my darling boy." Eve told her son while continuing to hold him tighter.

"I think it's time to get this all over and done with already." Titus told the charmed ones who were all stood behind the book of shadows while he and Eve stood in front of them.

"I couldn't agree more." Pan said while delivering a look of hate towards Titus as she walked over to Eve and dropped a potion vile down at Eve's feet making dark black orbs appear from out of the source of all evil before the orbs quickly traveled over to her father Titus.

Before the charmed ones had a chance to continue their master-plan, they were left stunned when Lacey orbed in and threw several potions at Titus, none of which did anything to the new source of all evil.

"Lacey, I told you to stay the hell away!" Pan snapped at the detective turned white lighter just before Titus summoned a fireball above his hand and launched it at Lacey throwing her right out the attic and falling down the stairs making Pan scream. "Lacey!"

Pan went to run towards her injured ex before Titus summoned another energy ball and launched it at her causing Pan to go flying into a nearby wall before harshly hitting the ground.

"Dad what the hell are you doing?" Eve shouted at her father before he waved his hand in her direction and magically sending her flying across the attic, hitting the floor next to Pan.

Drake quickly rushed over towards Titus eager to fight the new source of all evil but before he got a chance Titus launched several fireballs at the Halliwell hybrid sending him flying across the other end of the attic and crashing into a table.

"Quinn!" Paul shouted frantically and repeatedly.

"Yeah he's not coming anytime soon my fellow members of the triad have cast a spell to trap your little white lighter." Titus boasted to the last man standing.

"We gave you what you wanted." Paul snapped at the new source before Titus waved his hand and telekinetic-ally sent the eldest charmed one flying into a nearby wall.

Titus quickly turned his attention to his own daughter as he walked over to Eve and picked her up by the throat.

"Father why are you doing this?" She asked while struggling to speak as her father strangled her.

"You have been nothing but a disappointment to me your entire life!" Titus said to his daughter coldly as he pulled out an athame and stabbed her in the chest before dropping her onto the floor to bleed out as Drake slowly rose to his feet. "You were dead to me the moment you took up with this family."

"Mum!" Drake screamed as Titus disappeared within a burst of flames before Drake rushed over to his mum, kneeling over to pick her bloodied and dying body into his arms. "Mum!"

Drake continued to hold his dying mother Eve in his arms as she continued to bleed out while Paul and Pan slowly got back on their feet.

"Quinn!" Drake screamed at the top of his voice as his eyes flooded with tears. "Aunt Paige! Someone!"

"Nobody's coming," Eve told her son while she continued to cough up blood. "But it's okay because I lived a long life far longer than most."

"No mummy I can't lose you I only just got you back." Drake sobbed as his heart began to break. "I need you mum! Please don't die on me now."

"I will never regret a single moment we shared together," Eve told her son, knowing she was about to die. "Giving birth to you and holding you in my arms was the happiest day of my life."

"Just hold on okay," Drake pleaded with his mother as his voice began to break while Paul and Pan began to cry along with him. "Just hold on a little longer you're going to make it."

"Drake…you truly are remarkable in every way." Eve said as her eyes slowly began to close. "You've made me so incredibly proud."

"Mum…wake up." Drake sobbed as he began shaking his mother's unconscious body. "Mummy please wake up."

"Drake..." Paul began to say.

"Wake up!" Drake screamed repeatedly before hugging his mother one last time. "Please don't leave me I can't lose another parent!"

"I'm so sorry Drake." Pan cried. "She's gone."

"No, she's not." Drake said in defiance before softly placing his mother's body on to the floor and standing up and beginning to walk over to the book of shadows. "There will be some spell to bring her back or we can wake Lacey up and get her to heal mum. We can find Quinn and get him to heal her."

"Son you know white lighters can't heal the dead and I'm sorry but there's no spell to bring her back." Paul told his son.

"I'm not losing another parent I can't lose another parent." Drake snapped while beginning to cry more frantically, breaking down in front of his aunt and his father. "She's my mum I've already lost one I can't lose another. What's the point I magic if I can't even save my mum. I can't go through this again. She can't just be gone."

Paul quickly rushed over to Drake as his son fell to his knees and sobbed onto the floor destroyed by his mother's death while Pan continued to cry as she watch her brother try and fail to console his son as he continued to let out screams of pure devastation.

A completely defeated looking Pan walked downstairs of the Halliwell Manor and into the foyer to meet a guilty looking Lacey who had been informed her interference resulting in her best friend losing another mother.

"How is he?" Lacey asked, fearing the answer.

"How do you think he is," Pan snapped at her. "He's just lost his third parent the boy is broken. I told you to stay away!"

"Pan that demon killed my father there was no way I could've just stayed away." Lacey tried to explain herself.

"If you had trusted us none of this would ever have happened." Pan cried. "Drake's going through something he should've never had to go through especially for a third time and your partly to blame for his pain. I will never forgive you for what you've done!"

"Please just let me see him speak to him tell him I'm sorry." Lacey pleaded with her. "He's my best friend."

"You need to leave…" Pan told her as her voice began to break. "You need to leave and never come back!"

Several days had passed and Drake had barely got out of his bed, struggling to overcome his grief for his mother worrying Paul, Pan and Quinn increasingly with each day leaving them completely exhausted as they kept a joint 24-hour watch on him.

"He's barely ate moved or bathed in days." Paul told Pan and Quinn as they all stood in the upstairs hallway of the Halliwell Manor. "I'm beginning to worry what will happen to him if we don't intervene."

"Paul he just lost his mother it's going to take him a long time to heal we didn't exactly get over our mother's death within a matter of days." Pan explained to her brother.

"He's already lost a mother and a father…losing them almost destroyed him and he was only just beginning to heal from that loss and now he's lost Eve." Paul argued with his sister. "I really don't think he's going to make it through this loss."

"Paul what you're talking about is a violation of the mind." Quinn told his charge.

"There's no other way I can think to make him okay and all I want is for him to be okay." Paul began to cry. "He's a shell of himself right now and I'm beyond terrified we may never get him back if we don't act now."

"Paul's right," Pan eventually agreed as she reached out and held her brother's hand. "Drake's lost more already than most people lose throughout the entirety of their lives he may not get through this loss."

"Then I guess we do what we need to do in the name of protecting him." Quinn agreed reluctantly.

"My sister may be able to manipulate dreams, but I can manipulate memories." Cindy revealed after shimmering into the hallway. "Luckily for you guys I care about that hybrid in there."

"How does this work?" Paul asked his son's demonic boss.

"I'll remove all memories of Eve from his mind so that it'll be like she never existed." Cindy explained to the three of them. "Every other memory will remain intact everything that happened because of her will be remembered the same by him including him remember who his father is, who he loves and who his aunt is. All he will remember about this day is that you tried to stop Titus the source of all evil and use failed."

"This doesn't feel right at all!" Quinn snapped.

"This is the only way!" Paul snapped back at Quinn.


	5. A Charmed Songbook

**Warnings: I don't own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show "Charmed" or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.**

**15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.**

**"To all of you who've wronged me I am I am a zombie." Zombie – The Pretty Reckless**

Cindy was busy serving drinks behind the bar at Devilish Delights while Drake stood still on the stage fully clothed for once while looking completely broken as he looked into the audience to see Paul, Pan and Quinn standing amongst the crowd equally as broken as him.

To understand this introduction we must first go back to the events which lead to the devastation felt between the charmed ones and their white lighter, the events which lead to Drake Black discovering the truth behind what Paul, Pan, Quinn and Cindy had done to his memories, the memories of his mother.

**24 HOURS EARLIER**

**"When the sun goes down and the bands won't play, I'll always remember us this way." Always Remember Us This Way – Lady Gaga**

Drake and Quinn woke up in bed together for the seventh consecutive morning in a row both awakening with big smiles on their faces delighted to see each other's face like every other day that week before they kissed each other passionately before smiling and looking at each other with pure adoration before Drake pulled himself out of his bed wearing just a pair of boxers.

Quinn who was also wearing just a pair of boxers wasted no time in getting out of bed, following Drake and hugging from behind as he began kissing him on the neck causing Drake to turned around and passionately kiss Quinn once more before throwing him down back onto the bed and jumping on top of his white lighter lover.

**"All your darkness has been rewritten into a work of fiction as you pull on every ribbon, I hope you never find all the secrets it keeps." I'll Keep You Safe – Sleeping at Last**

Paul sat on a chair at the dining table within the dining room of his family home as he held on to a picture of a younger version of him holding Drake as a baby, his hands shaking and tears forming in his eyes as he both regretted his decision about manipulating Drake's memories and was relieved by his decision at the same time.

"I'm going to keep you safe Drake." Paul said to himself while looking at the picture of his son as a new-born baby. "No matter what I'll keep you safe!"

**"We are turning into dust playing house in the ruins of us." Broken Strings – James Morrison and Nelly Furtado.**

Pan lay tucked up in his bed with tears in her eyes as she cried into a tissue which her bed was covered in as she held her phone and began deleting picture after picture of both herself and Lacey and herself and Eve knowing both relationships had come to an end.

Lacey had not only broken up with her, but she betrayed her trust and Pan blamed her for Eve's death.

Anything Pan had with Eve had died long before Eve did, but she couldn't help but mourn her death because after all Eve was the first love of her life.

**"They're going to try you, but they can't deny you." Work Bitch – Britney Spears.**

"No, no! That's just bloody terrible!" Cindy shouted as she walked on to the stage of Devilish Delights complaining at her three male strippers "You'll be lucky if people want to slip so much as a single dollar into your underused and overpaid g strings."

"We're trying our best here boss." One of the strippers said to her.

"Well it's not good enough!" Cindy snapped before storming off stage.

Cindy's employees were used to her many mood swings throughout each workday but lately she had been growing increasingly worse due her guilt over erasing her friend Drake's memories and guilt was something she rarely felt and didn't know how to handle.

**"I'm the villain in my own story my actions have gone too far. I told myself that I was his Jasmine, but I realize I'm Jafar." I'm the villain in my own story – Rachel Bloom.**

"What do you want squirrel boy?" Cindy asked after storming into her office to find Quinn stood there waiting for him.

"I needed somebody to vent to everything's just so perfect right now perhaps too perfect and it feels off." Quinn admitted to her.

"Of course, things are off Drake's happy and trouble free the exact opposite of who he has always been." Cindy replied honestly. "He's basically been brainwashed to a standard you and his fellow charmed ones approve of he's not Drake anymore but that's exactly what use wanted."

"That's not true we were just trying to protect him from his own grief and if you hated the idea so much why did you go along with it?" Quinn argued with the demon.

"Because I understood where you were all coming from and that understanding made me go along with the plan besides, I've learned to stay on side with the charmed ones, so I don't wind up getting vanquished." Cindy explained to the white lighter. "I know your not to blame fully for this decision just like I'm not those two have a way of making you do things you don't want to do."

"Drake won't see it like that if he learns what we all did he'll never forgive any of us." Quinn told Cindy. "I don't want to lose him again."

"Quinn, you've already lost him you know as much as I do this version of Drake isn't really him but we can bring the real him back you just have to decide whether you love all of him or the parts which are only beneficial to you." Cindy offered up the only solution she thought viable to their circumstances.

**"There's a whole lot of things that I will forgive but I just can't take a liar. I was by your side till the very end until you pushed me in the fire." Stuttering – Fefe Dobson.**

"Absolutely not!" Paul disagreed after learning Quinn's plans to restore Drake's memories as he, Quinn and Pan stood in the attic of the Halliwell Manor unknowing that Drake was on the stairs to the attic just outside. "It's far too soon to be giving him his memories back he won't be able to handle the truth."

"I agree," Pan said as she stood up for her brother as usual. "When he's ready to have those memories back he'll have moved on from his grief of losing Eve.

"He's not moving on he's living a life." Quinn argued with them both. "He's not the Drake we now it's like we've edited him to our liking. It isn't human to avoid grief it's a part of the natural process of being a human."

"Annoyingly I think you have a point." Pan reluctantly found herself agreeing with her white lighter. "Maybe he should be allowed to decide whether he wants to mourn his mother or not."

"No absolutely not," Paul shouted at both his sister and his white lighter. "We took his memories away in the first place to protect him from the truth."

"Or did we steal his memories to protect ourselves from the truth?" Quinn asked him.

Drake had heard enough of yet another betrayal by the hands of his loved ones and within a second he blinked away from his family home only to reappear in Cindy's office who instantly knows why he's there.

"I figured this would be sooner rather than later." Cindy told him.

**"We all need somebody who we can always run to and I will be the one for you." I'll Be There – Emma Bunton**

"We did what we did at the time because we thought that it was the right thing to do but we were wrong Paul and I know it's not easy for either of us to admit but Quinn's right." Pan told her brother as she walked into his room to find Paul sitting on the edge of his bed looking lost in thought.

"He's already felt so much pain in his life I just wanted to spare him from anymore I'm his father it's my job to protect him and I keep failing." Paul admitted as Pan walked over and sat down next to him. "I don't want to lose him again."

"He's going to understand eventually that all we've ever done is try to protect him." Pan tried to convince her brother as she gave him a hug. "I hope he'll understand."

Meanwhile Quinn was upstairs in the attic pacing himself up and down the room before Cindy eventually shimmered herself into the attic making it clear he had been waiting for her to arrive.

"Why am I so god damn popular today?" Cindy moaned. "It's becoming impossible for a girl to get anything done."

"You're right we should give Drake his memories back." Quinn told her.

"I've already given him his memories back Quinn." Cindy revealed, much to Quinn's horror. "He figured things out for himself like I knew he would and ordered me to return his memories."

"Oh god," Quinn replied in total shock. "He's going to hate us all."

"He stormed out after getting his memories back and I've got not idea where he went." Cindy admitted to the white lighter. "You should probably inform Pan and Paul."

**"I've fallen hard like a million times on number seven of my nine lives. The pain in my heart is all the people that depart." Love Made Me Do It – Cheryl.**

"I really hope for your own sake that this isn't some scheme of yours to take me out because I can promise you if it is then you will fail and I will kill you like I did your mother." Titus, the new source of all evil declared as Drake walked into the throne room of the Underworld while Titus sat comfortable on the throne of skulls.

"I'm done being lied to, I'm done being played and I'm done following anyone's rules which includes yours!" Drake snapped at his evil grandfather while continuing to walk towards him. "I contacted you because I want the Underworld for my own after all it is my destiny."

"Perhaps it was but I'm the source of all evil now." Titus told his grandson as he stood up from his throne.

"Your position is only temporarily because you can't be a member of the triad and the source of all evil forever which means you have to give up one position and I know you prefer the perks of being the triad otherwise you wouldn't have allowed your daughter to rule hell for so long." Drake replied to the source of all evil. "Sooner or later you're going to give up that throne and who better to be your successor than your grandson."

"Since when do you suddenly want to be the source of all evil?" Titus asked him with a sinister smile on his face.

"Since the charmed ones have proven to be nothing more than backstabbing bitches who have a tendency to lie and betray me, so I do their bidding." Drake revealed. "It's about time people started doing my bidding plus if you make me king then I'm no longer a charmed one eliminating any threat for you."

"It would also be me allowing you a great amount of power when I could just as easily kill you where you stand and therefore delete the threat." Titus pointed out.

"True but that has never been part of your master-plan you've clearly wanted me to fulfill my destiny going to great lengths to darken my heart in the process even killing your own daughter just for me to be ready to take the throne." Drake made it clear he knew Titus wanted him to be king.

"Well you're clearly smarter than your mother ever was you clearly have more of me than she ever did." The source admitted rather coldly.

"I guess so," Drake responded with a sinister smirk. "Shall we begin preparing for my coronation now or are you going to waste more of my time?"

"There's no going back to your former life once you become the source of all evil it will be you versus them and only one can win." Titus warned his grandson.

"I don't intend on coming back!" Drake made himself clear.


	6. Coronation: Part 1

**Warnings: I don't own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show "Charmed" or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.**

**15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.**

Drake found himself meditating on the floor of his new Gothic bedroom located within the Underworld when Quinn orbed into his room.

"You can't seriously be trying to find your inner peace while in the Underworld." Quinn said to him making Drake open his eyes.

"If you must know it's a lot quieter around here than it's ever been in the Halliwell Manor." Drake replied as he rose to his feet.

"I know you are mad with us all and I get that but what I don't understand is why you're suddenly aligning yourself with the man who killed your best friend, your best friend's father and let's not forget your own mother his daughter." Quinn told him.

"Crystals." Drake shouted while waving his hand trapping Quinn in a crystal cage.

"Did you seriously just trap me?" Quinn asked in shock at being imprisoned by the man he loved. "I don't know what's got into you, but this isn't the real you."

"Yeah you see maybe at some stage this wasn't who I am but it's who I am now and let's face it it's who I was always meant to be." Drake answered his former white lighter. "I'm sorry for trapping you but I can't have anyone getting in the way of my coronation."

"Please don't tell me you're going to be crowned the prince of the Underworld." Quinn pleaded with him. "Have you truly lost your mind?"

"Of course not," Drake responded with a sinister smirk. "I'm about to be the new source of all evil."

"No, Drake, no!" Quinn begged him. "This isn't a path you can just go down once you do there's no going back. This isn't what your parents wanted for you."

"Yeah well they weren't the wisest if they were maybe they'd still be around." Drake replied coldly. "It's about time I got myself some serious power without having to rely on a frankly unreliable charmed alliance."

"Drake please don't do this I know you're hurting right now but I love you." Quinn cried.

"Your love has been nothing but a curse to me a weakness that I refuse to allow to claim any more of my power." Drake snapped at him. "The minute I am crowned kind I'm going to celebrate by not only ending you but Paul and Pan too in fact I'd kill you within this second if I wasn't going to get so much delight from watching you suffer."

Pan walked through to the kitchen in her family home only to see an unclean and unshaven Paul sat at the kitchen bottle nursing a have empty bottle of whiskey in his hand while two other empty bottles were placed on the table as Pan quickly realized her brother had been up all night drinking.

"I know this Drake thing is hitting you hard but this pity party you keep throwing yourself isn't doing anybody any good." Pan said to him as she walked over and sat down next to her older brother. "You are never going to get your son back by looking for the answers at the bottom of a bottle."

"There's no getting him back this time," Paul drunkenly slurred as he took another drink from his bottle. "I had one too many chances and I blew them every time."

"I can't deal with this right now…" Pan moaned while rolling her eyes before shouting. "Quinn!"

"Yeah Quinn's not available right now," Lacey revealed as she orbed into the kitchen. "He's gone missing and the elders are convinced either Drake or his grandfather of all evil are behind Quinn missing if not the both of them."

"I know Drake's in a bad place but surely he's not gone as far as kidnapping Quinn?" Pan said with great uncertainty.

"I'd love to say no but in truth the Drake I knew would never have joined forces with his evil grandfather and join the ranks of the Underworld whoever he is now I have no clue what he's capable of." Lacey admitted to her ex-girlfriend.

"Looks like we're on our own for this rescue mission then," Pan replied to Lacey as she noticed her drunk older brother now passed out on the chair cuddling into his bottle while beginning to snore away.

"Are you going somewhere?" Drake asked Cindy after blinking into her office to find her stuffing clothes, money and paperwork into a ruffle bag before zipping it up and throwing the bag around her shoulders.

"Well after learning of your decent into darkness spelling the end of the charmed ones, I figured I should probably make myself scarce." Cindy replied to him. "You're not here to kill me, are you?"

"No of course not," Drake answered her, clearly hurt that she would think him possible of hurting her. "I came to formally hand in my notice as the future source of all evil I won't have much time for stripping."

"You're going to be the new source?" Cindy asked while in shock by Drake's revelation. "Even more reason for me to leave as quickly as possible."

"You know as the source of all evil I'd be able to stop all demons from hunting you especially if you were my right-hand woman down there." Drake offered her.

"The Underworld may not be actual hell but it sure feels like it once the Underworld claims you it's like there's no breaking free and I'd rather spend the rest of my life on the run looking over my back than be forced to be down there again." Cindy warned her former lover. "You should go back home to the ones who love you before you make the biggest mistake of your life."

"I really am sorry that you've chose to decline my offer but I understand your reasons behind it whereas the blood of the Underworld literally runs through my veins, my mother was the source, my grandfather is the source and soon I will be the next king of hell." Drake told his former boss.

"You're up to something Drake," Cindy replied with a knowing smirk. "I'm not buying this sudden descent to darkness just wait until I get out of here before you do whatever your planning."

"I have no clue what you are talking about Cindy," Drake lied unconvincingly. "The only thing I have planned is my coronation."

"Just take care Drake because I need you to stay alive." Cindy told him before giving the prince of hell a hug. "Please don't wind up dead!"

"I must admit you are getting a lot better at the whole orbing thing." Pan complimented Lacey as the two orbed into the caves of the Underworld.

"Thanks, I've been doing a lot of practicing since I relocated myself." Lacey admitted to her.

"Can you sense Quinn or Drake?" Pan asked her former white lighter.

"I'm sensing something alright but it's very faint," Lacey revealed while trying to decide whether to go left or right before walking right. "I think he's this way."

"I'm sure hoping my explosive powers are going to be enough for whatever we're about to face." Pan hoped as she followed Lacey's footsteps.

"Not to bring this up considering I don't really have a leg to stand on due to the part I played in Eve's death, but you guys should've never have taken his memories from him that's a total violation." Lacey told Pan as they continued walking through the caves of the Underworld.

"Yeah you really don't have a leg to stand on considering you started this whole mess by refusing to stay away when I warned you to but you're right we never should've messed with him like that." Pan reluctantly agreed. "No wonder he'd rather be in hell than with us."

Pan and Lacey continued to walk through the caves of the Underworld before Lacey got a stronger sense of Quinn and the two orbed into Drake's bedroom within the Underworld to find Quinn trapped in a crystal cage.

"Jesus what the hell is going on here?" Pan asked Quinn but before Quinn could reply Drake blinked into his room.

"Simple I trapped your white lighter and used you as bait to lure you here." Drake explained himself much to Pan and Quinn's own horror, while Lacey didn't look that surprised.

"Why are you doing this Drake? I know Paul and I messed things up pretty badly but that doesn't mean you go all evil just to get revenge on us." Pan told her nephew.

"All everybody has ever down is betray me and I can't blame them because I've allowed it time and time again but no more." Drake replied before holding out his hands and shouting. "Crossbow."

"This isn't you!" Pan shouted as a crossbow blinked into Drake's hands.

Drake aimed his crossbow at Lacey and wasted no time in firing the arrow in Lacey's direction hitting her in the stomach before falling to the ground as Pan raised her hands in an attempt to freeze her nephew only for her power to prove useless at freezing Drake.

"Yeah there's still no freezing my yet aunt but give it time I'll be the source soon enough." Drake declare before waving his hand in Lacey's direction, shouting. "North pole."

"No!" Pan screamed as an injured Lacey blinked out of existence before exploding a crystal near Quinn freeing her white lighter from his cage and shouting to him. "Save Lacey!"

"Hardly the wisest move getting rid of all transport out of here." Drake taunted Pan as Quinn orbed away in search of Lacey before Pan raised both hands and tried to explode her nephew causing him to be wounded by her power before being thrown across the room and harshly hitting the ground.

"I really don't want to hurt you Drake." Pan told him as he raised back on to his feet.

"Shame because I'm going to have real fun hurting you." Drake replied.

Quinn orbed into the middle of the north pole where nothing was visible except the snow as he instantly found himself freezing within the snow storm searching around for an injured Lacey only to be found shocked when she orbed her way in front of him with no injuries whatsoever much to his confusion.

"Who healed you so quickly?" Quinn questioned her. "It's almost as if it didn't even wound you."

"Yeah here's the thing the arrow wasn't exactly poisoned it was just made to look like that." Lacey revealed to Quinn as she walked towards her fellow white lighter. "I may or may not have aligned myself with Drake and his plans to lure Pan to the Underworld as well as getting you out of the way."

"Wait what? You're working with Drake?" Quinn asked in shock by Lacey's betrayal. "Don't tell me you've gone to the dark side too."

"Things aren't exactly that black and white," Lacey admitted to him as she placed her hands on his shoulders before moving them to his neck, grabbing her friend's neck by force before using all her strength to snap his neck. "I'm so getting fired for all this I just hope it was all worth it."

Lacey quickly grabbed an unconscious Quinn as he fell to the ground, helping place him softly on the snow filled ground before orbing away and leaving him in the middle of the north pole.

Drake sat on the throne made of skulls lording it over his aunt Pan who was locked up in a magical cage of his own doing while they stayed within the throne room in the Underworld as he laughed at Pan's attempts to blow her way out of the cage with her powers each time not being able to do anything more than make the cage shake slightly.

"I've got to admire your determination never to give up it's what sets you apart from so many in this world." Drake told his aunt.

"Drake, what the hell are you playing at?" Pan asked her nephew, furious by her predicament. "Nobody ever wanted this for you."

"Yeah well I've had enough of people interfering in my life!" Drake snapped as he stood up from the throne which would soon be his. "It's about time I handled things my way!"

"Are you seriously going to turn your back on us for a man who killed your mother?" Pan asked in disbelief by her nephew's coldness towards her. "I can't believe that no matter what we've done to hurt you no matter how much your grieving for your mother that you'd ever go down this path."

"I'm done grieving, losing and being lied to I'm done being weak to appease others." Drake told her as he walked towards her cage. "I'm stronger than all of you ever gave me credit for and I'm going to take that strength all the way to my coronation as the new source of all evil."

"You're going to become the source of all evil?" Pan asked as tears began forming in her eyes. "All we ever wanted for you was a happy life and we went around it the wrong way time and time again but all we were trying to do was protect you from this."

"Your ideal of what is good for one is never good for the other and your so-called family above all is laughable." Drake responded coldly. "I'm only standing here right now because your own brother slept with the woman you loved who got her knocked up in the process. All of you keep making out as if it's us versus them but the truth is you're all just as flawed as they are and some of you even worse and god forbid anyone sees that truth because then you just brainwash them until they act and say exactly what you want."

Before Pan could respond to Drake's harsh but admittedly fair tearing down of their family the current source of all evil Titus appeared within a burst of flames into the throne room.

"What is the meaning of this Drake?" The source asked his grandson while looking at the imprisoned Pan.

"Consider this my present to me from me to celebrate my coronation." Drake replied to his twisted grandfather. "Pan's imprisonment should be more than enough to squash all fears about where my loyalties lay and once you make me king, I'll happily kill her to commemorate the special occasion."

"I must admit I feared you'd be as disappointing as your mother but you're beginning to become my greatest accomplishment yet." Titus replied with a proud smile. "You're going to make me so proud as the new source of all evil."

"What the hell is going on?" Paul asked as he woke up in an abandoned warehouse both him and Quinn shackled to a wall by chains.

"Lacey has tuned full blow psychotic and joined Drake's tirade against us resulting in her kidnapping us." Quinn revealed to Paul. "You know just the usual."

"Why would Lacey help Drake?" Paul asked, confused for a moment before realizing the two were clearly plotting something. "Unless Drake hasn't gone fully evil like he's had us believe and this is all part of some elaborate plan that the two of them cooked up."

"Far be it from me to criticize anyone's parenting considering my many mistakes but when your own son teams up with his best friend to chain you up in an abandoned warehouse you're clearly doing something wrong." Melinda told her son after appearing from out of nowhere.

"Fine I'll admit my parenting choices are as bad as yours mother now set us free already." Paul replied to his mother.

"I'm sorry but I can't intervene." Melinda told her son before turning to look at Quinn. "The chains are magic proof, so you won't be able to orb out of them."

"What do you mean you're not going to help us break free?" Quinn asked Melinda.

"If I could intervene, I would trust me I could do with something to help you be less furious with me after everything, but I can't intervene the elders won't allow it." Melinda explained to Paul. "Everything is playing out exactly how the angels of destiny prophesied, and I wish that I could tell them to go screw themselves and save you from the same pain I've endured but there's no stopping destiny or death."

"What do you mean death?" Paul asked, horrified to hear the answer.

"I'm here to apologize for everything I tried so hard to stop something like this ever happening and now I'm afraid all we did was play our parts in the inevitable." Melinda told them both. "I'm so sorry it had to end like this."

"End like what?" Paul questioned his mother as tears began forming in his eyes before repeatedly shouting louder and louder. "End like what mum?"

"Your mother was my first love and their betrayal broke me in ways I never thought possible." Pan said as she stood in her magic proof cage while her nephew sat on his throne made of skulls. "I didn't forgive either of them over night, but I loved them both too much to hate them, so I nursed my wounds, let them apologize over and over again and with time and healing I forgave them both."

"But it was never really the same after that was it?" Drake asked his aunt. "It's never the same when the people that love you the most betray you in unthinkable ways sure if you're a good person you can forgive but you never truly forget.

"Perhaps not no, but I still chose to love them after everything even when it became abundantly clear Eve and I were living on borrowed time I continued to love her until she chose darkness over me." Pan admitted honestly. "I remember feeling like she literally chose anything over me, and I know that's how we made you feel and I'm so sorry for that but even if you don't believe me believe her. Eve was ready to give up everything just to be your mother you were her true redemption and she'd never want this life for you."

"You have no idea what she would want right now because nobody can ask her!" Drake snapped as he rose from the throne once more as tears began to form in his eyes. "She's gone now so she doesn't really get a say."

Before Pan could reply to him Drake blinked away only for Lacey to orb in moments later making Pan breathe a sigh of relief believing the white lighter was there to rescue her.

"Thank god you're okay!" Pan said to Lacey as Lacey rushed over to the cage and began working on the lock with a hair-clip she pulled out of her hair. "How are you okay?"

"Quinn managed to get to me in time and now he's working on sobering up your brother I figured while he did that, I'd break you free." Lacey lied as she picked the lock open allowing Pan to get out of the cage.

"I think Drake might've banked on Quinn getting to you to safe you I don't think he meant to hurt you well I don't think he meant to kill you." Pan explained to Lacey. "I think he's up to something and there's a chance we can save him from all of this."

"I hope you're right, but we need to get out of here soon before somebody finds us." Lacey continued to lie to the woman she loved.

"No, I can't go anywhere not without Drake." Pan replied. "His coronation is happening soon, and I need to stop it."

Before Lacey could respond to Pan, she was shocked to find the Halliwell witch suddenly lose consciousness luckily grabbing her in time before she fell as head elder Paige orbed into the throne room of the Underworld.

"I had a feeling none of this would run as smoothly as he had planned." Paige admitted to Lacey as Lacey continued to hold an unconscious Pan in her arms. "I really don't like any of this."

"If you don't like this and I don't like this why the hell are we doing it?" Lacey questioned the head elder.

"As Titus is now, he can't be stopped not with both the powers of the triad and the source of all evil even if the charmed ones fought him, they'd lose." Paige revealed. "This way we all stand a fighting chance."

"You're right I know you're right," Lacey replied as tears formed in her eyes while she looked down at an unconscious Pan who she continued to hold. "I hate lying to them all…I hate the idea of losing him he's been the one constant in my life."

"None of us want to see things end this way we all hoped there'd be some way around it but there's not." Paige cried. "This is the only way."

Lacey orbed into the abandoned warehouse where Quinn and Paul were chained to the wall with Pan in her arms before she gently placed Pan down onto the ground making both Paul and Quinn fear the worst for the unconscious Halliwell.

"What the hell have you done to her?" Paul screamed at Lacey. "You better let us go now Lacey or I swear to god I'll vanquish you my god damn self!"

"I didn't do anything I would never do anything to hurt her." Lacey snapped at Paul. "I still love her."

"Trust me if you really loved her you would tell her whatever the hell it is that you and Drake are planning before it's too late because trust me when you keep them in the dark they just wind up leaving you there alone." Quinn warned his fellow white lighter.

"It's because I love her so much that I'm doing this for her," Lacey cried. "This is my chance to protect her and put her first for once."

Pan found herself waking up to see Lacey stood above her instantly making her raise her hands and explode her former white lighter/girlfriend before quickly getting to her feet and noticing Paul and Quinn in chains which she tries to explode only for nothing to happen to the chains.

"I'm so done with anti-magic items today." Pan said while rolling her eyes before Lacey began to orb back into the room making Pan explode her once again.

Pan rushed over to try and break the lock of the chains keeping her brother and white lighter chained to the wall only for Lacey to orb back into the warehouse.

"I'm so sorry but I've got to save you all from yourselves." Lacey told them all before Pan raised her hands and froze her on the spot.

"Something else I'm so done with today!" Pan snapped before walking over to Lacey and searching her frozen body before pulling out keys.

"Good job sis!" Paul said to Pan as she rushed over to unlock her and Quinn's chains.

"No problem brother now let's go save your son!" Pan replied.


	7. Coronation: Part 2

**Warnings: I don't own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show "Charmed" or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.**

**15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.**

"Hear these words hear my cry. Spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee. Cross now the great divide." Drake chanted while alone in his bedroom in the Underworld before Eve appeared in a series of dark orbs.

"Drake you shouldn't be able to summon me so soon." Eve told her son before looking around and realizing where she is. "Why are you summoning me from the Underworld?"

"Luckily the darker side of magic has way less rules in fact I'm yet to come across a single rule actually." Drake admitted to his mother.

"Drake you shouldn't be touching any of the dark arts it darkens your soul." Eve warned him.

"Well somebody's definitely changed her ways since trying to have me possessed by a shadow demon." Drake joked with her.

"Trying to turn you evil, was my greatest mistake and it took me far too long to realize it." Eve explained to him. "It took me decades to realize it, but I know now the Underworld isn't a place for anyone to live their life it's funny how death enlightens you."

"Well sorry mum but you're a little late for warning me about this place considering I'm about to become the new source of all evil." Drake revealed to a horrified Eve.

"No, Paul and Pan can't be allowing this, Drake being the source is the thing that killed me that ruined everything for me." Eve told her son. "It took me from you and everything that mattered to me. If you do this, you are literally throwing your life away and I want so much better for you than that."

"Don't worry mum I don't intend on being the source for long." Drake replied making his mother even more scared for his future.

"Please go ahead and explain to me why the hell you orbed us on to the top of a freaking bridge?" Pan screamed at Quinn as she, him and Paul orbed on to the top of the San Francisco golden gate bridge. "Don't tell me you're against us now too."

"Of course, not you guys are my family above all else." Quinn replied to her. "P3 and the Halliwell Manor would be the first place the elders, your family, Lacey or Drake would look and then they'd try to stop us again."

"Quinn's right Drake seems to have everyone on side for his terrifying plan that nobody will explain to me." Paul told Pan, defending Quinn's decision.

"Yeah the way Melinda was speaking had me truly terrified." Quinn revealed.

"Wait so our mother is on this too?" Pan scoffed. "Of course, she bloody is."

"The only option we have now is to go to the Underworld and stop my son's coronation I'll understand if you guys don't want to join me on this frankly suicidal mission." Paul told them both.

"Paul he's family and even if the rest of out family seem to have forgot the memo, we don't leave family behind." Pan said making it clear she was with her brother.

"And even if he's rightfully pissed at me for the rest of eternity Drake will always be the love of my afterlife." Quinn declared.

"I can't believe you would be so bloody stupid after everything!" Eve shouted at her son as she and Drake remained in Drake's bedroom within the Underworld. "This isn't what I wanted for you."

"Keep your voice down or you will wind up ruining everything." Drake warned his mother.

"I want to ruin everything!" Eve snapped.

"Mum this is the only way for everyone to be safe there's no other way." Drake pleaded with her.

"Have you talked this over with Pan and Paul?" Eve asked, taking Drake's silence as a no. "They will never forgive themselves if you do this, they will never forgive themselves for not being there. Drake there must be some other way like dumping his powers into another demon and vanquishing the both."

"Trust me it's not that easy it's never that easy this is the only way!" Drake told his mother as tears began forming in both their eyes.

"Please don't do this Drake this isn't how I wanted your story to end." Eve cried.

"I'm sorry!" Drake apologised as tears fell from his eyes. "I love you!"

Paul and Pan found themselves crashing onto the floor of the Halliwell Manor only to find Paige and Phoebe stood there waiting for them.

"What the hell?" Pan shouted as she and Paul rose to their feet. "I'm beginning to get real pissed at this family's constant interference."

"Sorry about the crash landing your Aunt Paige isn't always the softest of witch/elder hybrids." Phoebe apologized to Paul and Pan.

"In case you were wondering about Quinn he's been detained by the elders for trying to interfere with destiny." Paige explained to her great-nephew and niece.

"What the hell is going on?" Paul asked Paige and Phoebe. "Why are you both so bloody determined to let my son become the source of all evil?"

"The current source of all evil is far too powerful as he is right now meaning Drake's plan to become the new source makes Titus vanquish able again." Phoebe explained to Paul and Pan. "We never wanted Titus' defeat to go down like this but it quickly became clear we had no way of stop the angels of destiny and death."

"If we don't stop you both from interfering then they will have to stop you and neither death nor destiny are particularly nice when it comes to stopping people." Piper revealed to her grandchildren as she appeared into the attic.

"In other words, if we try stopping destiny then destiny and death will stop us." Pan said realizing just how doomed her and her brother were in that moment.

"Tell me what exactly we're supposed to stop!" Paul demanded from his grandmother.

"In order for everything to work out the way it's meant too we don't just have let Drake become the source." Piper began to explain as tears formed in her eyes. "We have to let him die too."

"No this isn't right this can't be right we're the charmed ones." Paul said frantically as he struggled to accept Piper's truth. "There's got to be some other way I can't just let my son die."

"There isn't another way honey trust me when I say we've tried to stop this from the moment we learned about it." Piper cried. "I'm sorry I fought so hard for you all I never wanted this to be your fates."

"No," Paul shouted as he cried, growing more frantic by the second. "What's the point of all this if I'm just expected to step back and watch as my son dies?"

"Grams, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige there must be another way." Pan pleaded, while not a single person in the attic including herself could stop themselves from crying.

"I'm sorry Pan but there's nothing we can do except be here for you while it happens." Phoebe told her great-niece.

"Then you leave me no other choice." Pan replied while drying her eyes before beginning to chant. "Spirits who freely roam you are no longer welcome in this home!"

"Pan please don't do this." Piper begged her granddaughter.

"Spirits who so freely roam you are no longer welcome in this home!" Paul chanted as he walked over to his sister and held her hand.

"We're just trying to stop you dying alongside him." Paige told Paul and Pan.

"Spirits who so freely roam you are no longer welcome in this home!" Pan and Paul chanted in unison for the finale time making the former charmed ones Piper, Phoebe and Paige disappear out of sight.

"I guess it's just the two of us now." Paul told his sister.

Drake knelled before his grandfather Titus in the throne room of the Underworld as Titus' two fellow triad members stood behind them both in their triad robes as a dark smoke left Titus' body before entering Drake's causing him to choke for a moment as his eyes went completely black until the smoke disappeared inside of the Halliwell Hybrid as demons began shimmering and blinking into the room chanting "All hail the new source!".

Drake rose to his feet delivering a sinister smirk to his grandfather before waving his hand magically setting Titus's entire body on fire before turning round and waving his hand at the other two triad members making both of them catch on fire alongside Titus as Drake continued to watch all three triad members scream in agonizing pain until they exploded causing the entire audience of demons to gasp in shock by Drake's violent outburst.

"I've got to say I've always had a bit of a king kink but being one myself is a whole other story." Drake laughed before summoning a fireball above his hand. "Now should I count to tend or just start killing?"

"I've got potions for every type of demon we may find ourselves up against in the Underworld." Pan revealed to Paul as she walked out of the kitchen to meet him in the dining room handing several vials to her brother. "I've already packed my body full of potions I've even got ones for spirits if the worse happens."

"Okay but how are we going to get there with the elders holding our white lighter?" Paul asked his sister.

"You'd never get anything done without me, would you?" Pan asked rhetorically before grabbing her brother's hand and beginning to chant. "Powers of the Halliwell's rise course unseen across the skies. Take us there to wherever he is near. Blood to blood I summon thee blood to blood take us to where he will be."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige walked into the throne room of the Underworld where Drake was stood there waiting for them scared by the knowledge of what was about to happen but calmed by the knowledge that it needed to happen.

"Are you guys always so late to vanquishing's?" Drake asked the previous charmed ones.

"You're so much more than I could ever have hoped a great-grandchild could ever be." Piper cried as she rushed over and hugged him. "I'm so proud of everything you've done and the man you've become I can't believe I'm about to do this."

"It's okay grams I know this is the only way and I'm okay with what's coming next." Drake reassured Piper while breaking off their hug.

"From what I've experienced the afterlife isn't so bad, I mean you're dead but it's still very social." Phoebe said trying to calm her great-great nephew.

"Well actually with the power of the source still inside you you're going somewhere else Drake." Paige revealed to him shocking Drake, Piper and Phoebe.

"Okay we're not doing this I'm not sending my great grandson to hell!" Piper snapped at Paige.

"Piper…" Phoebe began to say.

"He won't be in hell either where he's going is better than both." Paige revealed to her sisters and her great-great nephew.

"It's okay I'm not scared I mean I'm the guy who came up with this plan I wouldn't be doing any of this if I wasn't sure." Drake told all three charmed ones while forcing a smile on his face. "My life feels like it's lasted way longer than it actually has, and I've come to peace with this being my end."

"Well it's not exactly the end for you Drake." Paige promised. "Just a new beginning."

After spending a lot of their time saying their goodbyes to Drake the original charmed ones minus their eldest sister Prue had gathered Drake in a circle of crystals before standing together hand in hand within just enough distance to avoid being harmed from the blast that would happen after vanquishing Drake Black the current source of all evil.

"It's okay girls I'm ready!" Drake lied with tears in his eyes, forcing himself to make the original charmed ones ready to cast the spell.

"Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Chris, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace." Piper, Phoebe and Paige chanted with tears in their eyes. "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil through time and space."

Drake instantly caught fire as he began to let out a series of screams horrifying the original charmed ones who were forced to watch as Drake exploded before their eyes.

"What did we just do?" A broken Piper asked her two sisters.

After hearing the news of Drake's death from the elders and no longer being restrained Quinn orbed into Drake's bedroom within the Halliwell Manor as a broken Quinn looked around a room where he and Drake were briefly so happy as he found himself hoping and wishing he had more time with the man he loved.

Suddenly a random top of Drake's dumped on the chair next to his bed had Quinn breaking down in tears as he grabbed the top and began hugging it tightly before Pan knocked on the door and walked into Drake's bedroom.

"I had a feeling this is where you would be when you found out." Pan said as tears fell down her cheeks, her eyes red raw from crying for so long.

"I just can't believe it…he's gone" Quinn cried. "Why wouldn't they let me save him?"

"I don't know." Pan cried as she walked over to her white lighter and began hugging him. "If only Paul and I got there a few minutes earlier…"

Following the elders informing her Lacey found herself alone in her San Francisco apartment huddled up on the corner of her sofa in her living room wrapped in a blanket as she cried and cried for the friend, she knew all her life.

She knew this was coming and even helped Drake's plans come to fruition, but she wasn't prepared for the grief that would come with losing him nor would she ever be. After her father's death and her brother being on the run for a murder, he didn't commit Drake was all Lacey had left of her old life and now she knew all that was gone.

Drake was her first friend, he brother's first boyfriend and her first partner at the San Francisco Police Department he had always been in Lacey's life and vice versa and it was truly hitting her in that moment that everything had changed now and she was well and truly devastated.

"Go away!" Lacey shouted as she heard a knock at the door only to be ignored as Paul soon walked into her living room looking just as broken as she was.

"I didn't want you to be alone after everything he wouldn't have wanted you to be alone." Paul said with tears in his eyes as he walked over to Lacey and sat down next to his son's best friend. "Today's not a day anyone should be alone."

"I'm so sorry for the part I played in all this Paul." Lacey cried.

"I considered vanquishing you and everyone else who helped him but then I realized it was his decision and now more than ever he'd want me to be kind to you and after all the times I failed him while he was alive I refuse to fail him in death." Paul said to her, completely broken by his son's passing. "You were always there for him he'd want me to be there for you."

Paul reached out his hand to try and comfort Lacey who held his hand as the two continued to cry, sharing their grief for Drake while making sure neither of them were alone.

"What did you mean by he's going to a place better than both?" Piper asked Paige as she walked into the library of Magic School where Paige and Phoebe were stood in the middle of the room.

"He's went somewhere a little more complicated than where we are or where his grandfather currently is…well maybe not too different from his grandfather." Phoebe began to explain to her older sister.

"Do you remember where Cole went the first time, we vanquished him?" Paige asked Piper who nodded to signal a yes. "Well that's where I managed to secure Drake passage to."

"You put my great-grandson into the wasteland!" Piper shouted at her youngest sister. "I can't believe you put my great-grandson into the wasteland!"

"The same wasteland that Cole managed to return from Piper." Phoebe revealed to Piper.

"Cole is not Drake." Piper snapped at Phoebe.

"Did I mention I got him safe passage?" Paige reminded Piper.

"So…when you said his story wasn't finished you were hoping he'd be able to come back from the wasteland?" Piper questioned her youngest sister Paige. "How is he supposed to even know he can escape the place?"

"Well…" Phoebe began to explain before Cole shimmered his way into the library.

"I must admit when I heard the Halliwell's were looking for me I kind of figured it would just be you." Cole said to Phoebe with a wickedly flirtatious smile. "You can't blame a guy for holding some hope even after all these years."

"We're not here to make small talk with you Cole," Paige snapped at the half demon/half human hybrid. "We need your help."

"I heard about you three vanquishing that Halliwell Hybrid I'm guessing nobody's safe from you guys whether they be husband or grandchild." Cole taunted the three of them. "I guess this means you want me to retrieve him from the wasteland?"

"Yes," Piper said while rolling her eyes, hating having to ask Cole Turner of all people for help. "Please he's my great-grandson."

"I'm not sure the wasteland is a very dangerous place even for someone like me." Cole replied, clearly wanting to make them want to work for his help.

"Cole we were in love once at one point I sacrificed everything to be with you and I know despite how many times I had to vanquish you or how many times you hurt me and my sisters that there must be some part of you that still remembers what it's like to love someone." Phoebe said trying to reason with her ex. "One of our children are in trouble my great-great nephew and Piper's great-grandson please help us save him."

"And if sweet talking doesn't work, I've been dying to vanquish you myself for far too long." Prue taunted Cole as she walked into the library of the Magic School before smiling at Paige signalling their shared hatred for the demon.

"I'm technically already dead." Cole replied to Prue before turning his attention back to Phoebe. "I'll help him…for you."

Following his death Drake Black could be forgiven to believe that it was the end for him but once he found himself running through the wasteland where demons were disposed of he quickly realized what Paige meant by a new beginning if only she had warned him his new beginning would start in a demonic graveyard.

He continued to run having no clue where he was going while hearing laughs, screams and cackles from all kinds of different creatures before crashing into an old foe as he fell to the ground.

"Ash!" Drake said in shock as he quickly rose to his feet. "When did you die?"

"Is this the Drake Black way of saying you missed me?" Ash asked the Halliwell hybrid with a flirtatious tone in his voice.


	8. Restless Spirits

**Warnings: I don't own the rights to any of the characters from the hit TV show "Charmed" or the storylines related to the show those rights belong to original creator Constance M Burge.**

**15+ Moderate/Graphic Displays of Violence, Sexual Innuendos, Witchcraft and Potentially Triggering Scenes.**

"I can't believe that you've actually found a way to stalk my afterlife." Drake moaned at Ash Anderson as the two of them stood within desert like land that seemed never-ending. "Are you determined to plague me for the rest of eternity?"

"It just so happens your grandfather killed me not long after he killed your mother, I guess the joke's on him though because he's not only dead, but he's been swallowed whole." Ash revealed to Drake.

"What do you mean by swallowed whole?" Drake asked him before noticing a giant snake like demon approaching the two of them slowly opening it's mouth preparing to swallow them both so in an act of survival Drake pushed Ash into the snake's giant mouth causing the snake to swallow the demon in one gulp as Drake began running for his life.

Drake didn't get far before he tripped up over a loose rock and fell into the sand but before the giant snake could get near him Cole shimmered in front of the Halliwell hybrid and began summoning and throwing fireball after fireball until the gigantic snake eventually caught on fire and exploded before their eyes.

"Let me guess you killed that thing because you want the prize of taking me down." Drake said to Cole as he rose to his feet. "Well I got news for you just because my powers don't work here doesn't mean I'm not going to be able to kick your ass."

"You sure didn't look so kick ass when you were running from that giant snake." Cole replied, mocking Drake who responded by high kicking Cole in the face forcing Cole to fall to the ground.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Drake told him just before Cole grab a hold of Drake's leg forcing him to fall onto the ground as well as the two half demons found themselves tumbling around in the sand trying to claim dominance over the other before Drake eventually climbed on top of Cole. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right here."

"Because I'm already dead even more so than you!" Cole laughed before flipping Drake over, so he was now on top of the Halliwell hybrid. "I was sent here by the Halliwell's to help you get out of this place."

"Forgive me if I'm not a big believer on that one." Drake scoffed.

"I was married to your great-aunt Phoebe Halliwell." Cole revealed to him while continuing to pin Drake down in the sand with his own body.

"You're Cole Turner," Drake laughed as Cole climbed off Drake and stood up before holding out his hand and helping Drake onto his feet. "I've heard stories about the demon Balthazar who stole the charmed one's heart both in the Halliwell Manor and in the Underworld."

"So, does this mean you're going to trust me and stop trying to fight me?" Cole asked Drake.

"Yeah trust is something I'm not particularly big on, but I'll promise to at least stop fighting you until we're out of this place." Drake replied.

**One Year Later**

Pan stood behind the bar in an empty P3 working the books for the club as she wrote away into her journals and typed away on the calculator until she was soon interrupted by Lacey orbing into the club.

"Hey honey," Pan said as she learned over the bar and kissed Lacey on the lips. "I told you to start using the door."

"Doors are seriously overrated besides it took me long enough to get used to the orbing I kind of like being able to use it as often as possible." Lacey replied.

"So, go on and tell me what's the reason behind this shock visit if it's a demon attack, I'm not doing any hunting today." Pan told her newly restated white lighter and newly rekindled lover.

"I'm not here about anything demon related it's been rather quiet on that front lately I actually popped by to see when we were going to his grave?" Lacey wondered. "I've got a bunch of flowers back at the Manor."

"We could go right now if you'd like?" Pan suggested to her girlfriend before taking a moment. "I can't believe he's already been gone a year."

"I was hoping we could convince Paul to visit Drake's grave he hasn't been there since the funeral and I really think getting him to visit again will help his grief." Lacey told Pan.

"I don't think anything is going to help Paul with his grief except summoning Drake himself and it's still too soon for that." Pan replied with a sad sigh. "I just wish there was some way of bending the rules just so we could say a proper goodbye to him, but I guess we should count ourselves lucky that we'll get to see him again one day."

"You'd think with Quinn getting his dream job as an elder following the vanquish of both the source of all evil and the triad that those would be one of the new perks." Lacey said, revealing Quinn's new promotion.

"We haven't exactly seen Quinn since Drake's funeral I think it's too hard for him to be around us after everything and I don't blame him." Pan replied. "I hope Quinn at least gets to see Drake."

"Come in!" Paul shouted while sitting behind his desk in his office at Stevens and Summers law firm typing away only to be left stunned by who walked into his office.

"It's been far too long since I last heard your voice Paul." Luke Adams said as he closed his son's office door behind him upon entering Paul's office.

"Dad." Paul said in shock as he rose to his feet.

Drake and Cole managed to escape the wasteland rather quickly but found themselves trapped within the ancestral plane as Cole's teleportation went wrong leaving them with no clue on how to get out of the ancestral plane which was filled with demons, creatures and monsters that saw the half demon/half witch hybrid and the half/demon/half human hybrid as their number one targets.

"You really must start wising up and learning when we're being lured into traps." Drake told Cole as he held out his hand and pulled Cole up from the bins in an alleyway in the ancestral plane's version of San Francisco.

"Their always sucker attacking me you never seem to be hit with any energy balls to the back." Cole complained. "Clearly they prefer attacking me."

"I guess racking up a demonic kill count almost as large as the original charmed ones makes you a prime target around here." Drake explained while picking of a banana skin from Cole's top while laughing at the demon/human hybrid.

"Okay you are finding this way too funny!" Cole replied to the witch/demon hybrid.

"I must admit being trapped in the ancestral plane is a lot more fun when you're not doing it solo." Drake said with a sincere smile. "Thanks for trying to rescue me even though you totally suck at it."

"Remind me after this to never do another favour for your family." Cole told him.

Drake stood in the ancestral plane's version of the Halliwell Manor's attic scanning through the book of shadows while Cole stood beside him looking bored and unamused by Drake's frantic search for answers.

"You have searched that book a hundred times looking for a way out of this place and we never find anything." Cole moaned at Drake.

"Is optimism just not a demonic thing because I've got to admit I was never really optimistic for half of my life but now I'm dead optimism is all I've got." Drake replied as he continued flipping through the pages of the book of shadows. "I was hoping the ancestors would do their thing and add a new entry by now or at the very least my dad and aunt Pan would've written some way out of here by now…if any of them even know where we are."

"Listen I get this place isn't the best place to be but it's still better than the wasteland so if you wanted a pep talk there you go that's me being as optimistic as one demon can be." Cole told Drake. "Maybe we should stop trying to find a way to escape this place and start trying to find out who or what trapped us here in the first place?"

"Hmm that's not entirely a terrible plan," Drake responded with a sarcastic smirk. "Did you really come up with it all by yourself?"

"I can't work out whether your most like Piper, Paige or Prue." Cole scoffed.

"Mum said you were killed by a demon." Paul told his father as he and Luke now sat on the couch in Paul's office at Stevens and Summers law firm.

"Yes, well your mother always had a tendency for bending the truth to fit her narrative." Luke admitted to his son. "The truth is our marriage fell apart after Patience went missing and we never really recovered from losing her."

"I don't get it if that's true then where have you been this entire time?" Paul asked his estranged father. "The last time we saw you was when we were just kids how could you just leave your children like that?"

"Because I was a coward, I've always been a coward and I knew there was no way I could protect you or your sister from being a Halliwell." Luke explained to him. "If I could've taken you and Pan with me when I left and spared you from this life then I would've but sadly I could only protect one child."

"What do you mean when you say you could only protect one child?" Paul asked as he stood up from his chair and began speculating. "Please don't tell me you kidnapped your own daughter."

"I had no choice especially when it turned out she had the power of telekinesis the only thing worse than being a Halliwell is being a charmed one." Luke revealed as he stood up from the couch. "I was too late with you and Pan, but Patience still had a chance at a normal life a chance at being normal. You of all people should understand what I did I mean you did the same for your son."

"What I did was completely different." Paul snapped at his father. "I didn't make the child's mother believe her daughter was dead, I never took a child from his siblings and I never tore apart an entire family."

"I'm sorry I really am," Luke apologised to his son. "But you've got to understand this was at a time people were dying right left and center in your family I never slept a day constantly worrying about the two of you and then Patience came along and I seen an opportunity to spare her from all this and I'm sorry but I took it."

"We thought we lost our little sister do you have any idea how that messes with kid's minds?" Paul asked his father. "Where is she now?"

"I gave her to a real nice family who knew about magic and how to protect themselves from it." Luke revealed. "She's grown up to be an amazing, normal and safe woman hidden from the entire magical community."

"Including us dad." Paul snapped at him. "Including her real family."

"Tell me son if it was Drake, if you could protect him like I protected Patience would you have done anything differently to me?" Luke asked his son.

"That's not fair…" Paul replied before sitting back down on the couch and sighing. "But you're right if I could've spared Drake from dying like he did like everyone in our family does I would've destroyed everything in my path just to make sure he was safe."

"Sometimes being a parent means putting your child above all else even your entire family." Luke admitted as he sat back down next to his son.

"Why are you here after all this time?" Paul asked his father. "Today of all days."

"Because I never made my grandson's funeral because I found out too late and I couldn't be there for you or Pan all these years, but I want to try and make things right now…if I can." Luke told his son.

"I think it's a little late for all that now." Paul replied.

"Don't you remember the whole talk we had about knocking before walking into my room?" Drake asked Cole as Cole walked into the ancestral plane's version of his bedroom in the Halliwell Manor where Drake was sat on a chair.

"I'm sorry but considering I have some good news I figured you'd forgive me for not knocking." Cole replied to Drake as Drake stood up to face him. "I found the demon responsible for trapping us here which means once we get to vanquishing, we can get you back to the land of the living."

"Wow you're right that is good news," Drake said while in shock. "Where do you go once you drop me off back home?"

"We're I've been for a long time now everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time." Cole revealed to him.

Pan opened the front door of the Halliwell Manor to be left stunned to find a baby girl placed within a basket in the foyer of her home fast asleep.

"Lacey!" Pan shouted as she closed the front door behind her, instantly waking up the baby and causing her to cry forcing Pan to quickly pick up the baby and begin rocking her back in forth to try and calm the baby.

"Where did you get the baby from?" Lacey asked as she orbed into the foyer before smiling away at the baby. "She's so adorable!"

"I'm used to all kinds of demons and creatures just randomly showing up around here but babies this is a whole other level." Pan replied to Lacey. "What the hell is going on?"

"Don't look at me I'm as confused as you are although I must admit babies are way more adorable than demons." Lacey said as she walked over to Pan and the baby and began cooing away at the little girl.

"Okay can you stop being so bloody broody right now and go see the elders or the police go see whoever." Pan ordered Lacey. "Whoever we're meant to inform when a baby randomly shows up in your home."

"I'm thinking I should see the elders just in case this little bundle of joy is part of the magical community." Lacey responded to Pan while continuing to play with the baby girl before giving a reluctant sigh. "I suppose I'll see you soon little one oh yes I will."

"Yeah just say goodbye to the baby and not me." Pan moaned after Lacey orbed away only to be met by the baby crying, clearly preferring Lacey's company to Pan's much to Pan's own horror.

Drake and Cole blinked their way on top of the ancestral plane's version of the Golden Gate Bridge to find the demon Morgana stood waiting for them with a sinister smile on her face.

"I had a feeling the two of you would work things out sooner or later although admittedly it's been a lot longer than expected." Morgana told them both.

"Hey, we've only been here a few days!" Drake said in defense of him and Cole.

"Time works a little differently on the astral plane, but I guess you have to be here a little longer before you realize that." Morgan replied.

"Shall we get to vanquishing her already?" Cole asked Drake.

"Vanquishing me would only trap you both in the ancestral plane forever." Morgana told them both before Drake could answer Cole. "The only way either of you are ever going to get out of here is if you take me with you."

"Well that depends on whether we're helping a good demon, or a bad demon go free." Drake wondered.

"Really?" Cole said to Drake with disapproval in his eyes.

"I refuse to just assume a demon is evil just because their a demon." Drake argued with Cole.

"I'm not a demon I'm a witch I believe you've heard of my immortal enemy Merlin before?" Morgana asked them both.

"Shut up!" Drake said in both shock and excitement. "I used to watch a television show about you guys and spoiler alert you were my favorite even though you did kill a bunch of people they totally had it coming. Wait is all that historically accurate? Oh god I have so many questions."

"Are you always this much of a nerd?" Cole asked Drake. "Let's try and not lose our heads over historically evil figures.

"Just because it says in a book somewhere that I'm evil doesn't necessarily make it so you of all people should know that Balthazar after all there's a lot more to you than just your demonic nature." Morgana told Cole.

"Look I'm sick of this place," Drake admitted to Cole. "If she turns out to be evil, we'll just kill her after we get back to the land of the living."

"I don't know Drake," Cole replied while looking Morgana up and down. "She's already trapped us here god knows what she'll try to do next."

"Well I think your being very reasonable if I do say so myself Mr Black." Morgana agreed with Drake.

"You know you're not so cranky once you've been fed kind of like me to be." Pan said to the baby girl she had placed in an old highchair while feeding her some baby food in the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor. "Thank god there's been like a hundred babies in this house over the years and my family are real hoarders and thankfully for you I'm good at conjuring up literally anything with a few rhymes."

"Pan you will not believe who just walked into my…" Paul began to say as he walked into the kitchen only to be left shocked to see his younger sister feeding a baby girl much to his own shock. "Okay maybe you should reveal your news first."

"Well first of all I'd like to reveal that this is not my baby." Pan told her brother as she began cleaning up the baby girl after feeding her. "I'm not sure whose baby she is exactly I'm still waiting on Lacey to find out.

"You mean some heartless person just abandoned this little beauty." Paul replied as he walked over, picked up the baby and began fussing over her making the little girl laugh at him. "That's just not acceptable maybe we should vanquish your parents?"

"So, who walked into your office today?" Pan asked her brother having to wave to get his attention off the baby.

"Our dad walked into my office turns out he's not dead and neither is our sister Patience apparently he kidnapped her and did a runner years back while just allowing us to believe she's dead." Paul replied to his sister before sniffing the air and turning his attention back to the baby. "I think someone's did a dirty."

"Hold up not only is our father alive but so is our little sister?" Pan asked in shock by Paul's revelations. "Where is she? Where is he? God why have our parents got to be literally the worst parents in history?"

"Yeah all those questions came to mind when he randomly showed up at my office too." Paul admitted to Pan while he began rocking the six-month-old baby back and forth. "Strange thing is once I got passed the rage, the loss and the confusion I kind of found myself understand why he did what he did."

"Okay this is officially far too much for me to take in including your coolness with it all." Pan admitted to her brother. "Where is our father now?"

"At some hotel in the city I'll give you the address once I've changed this one's diaper." Paul told his sister before Lacey orbed into the kitchen.

Drake, Morgana and Cole shimmered into an alleyway within the streets of San Francisco having returned from the land of the living no longer trapped in the astral plane.

"Well would you look at what we just achieved?" Morgana said to them both with a smug smile on her face. "I look forward to seeing you both again very soon."

"Okay I'm beginning to think you may have been right about her." Drake said to Cole after Morgana disappeared within a gust of wind.

"I did warn you working alongside her is going to bite us both in the ass probably sooner rather than later." Cole replied. "But for now, I better be off and leave you to your family reunion."

"Are you sure you don't want to stick around for a while I mean I kind of like bickering with you and I know it will piss off my family which is always a bonus." Drake suggested with a smile on his face.

"Are you trying to say you like me and want to be my friend?" Cole asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Well you seem like a lot of work and I know I'm a lot of work maybe we should form a friendship out of all this work?" Drake asked the half demon/half human hybrid.

"I'll think about it." Cole replied before shimmering away, leaving Drake alone in the alleyway.

"Why didn't you tell us before you left San Francisco that you were carrying Drake's child?" Paul asked Cindy as he walked into the rundown Devilish Delights that had clearly been closed for some time as he noticed Cindy stood behind the bar nursing a glass of champagne.

"Learning I was pregnant from your grandmother was quite the shock for me I've never had a maternal bone in my body and then suddenly I was sharing my body with this little creature in my demonic wound." Cindy admitted as she took a drink of her champagne. "Then everything got crazy around here with Drake becoming the source and then dying I just had to get away and work things out for myself."

"Okay I get not telling us but why choose to suddenly drop the baby off with us after keeping her a secret for so long?" Paul asked as he walked over to Cindy and sat down at the bar.

"Well once I got my head around it all and after giving birth to Lilah, I realized I could never be the kind of parent she'd need in her life or at least that's not who I can be for now." Cindy explained to her baby's grandfather.

"You called her Lilah?" Paul asked with a sincere smiled.

"Yeah Lilah Eve Black." Cindy revealed her daughter's name. "Lilah and Eve after his mothers and Black after him. I figured it was a great way of honoring all three of them."

"Are you sure you want us to take her in? I mean she's my granddaughter and of course I will do whatever's best for her, but I don't believe you're not what's best for her." Paul told her.

"I do love the little kid I do but I'm still learning this humanity thing out and I shouldn't be anyone's parent until I do." Cindy admitted to the eldest Halliwell sibling. "She needs a stable home with lots of love and support I can't have her winding up as messed up as my own family."

"I'll let you in on a little secret Cindy nobody whether demon or human believes their going to be a good parent the first time around when I gave up Drake I convinced myself it was for his best interest but clearly I was wrong." Paul told Cindy honestly. "I'll take her for now but know this I will never ever stop you from seeing your daughter because there is nothing worse than a parent not having their child."

"Thank you," Cindy said to Paul as she put her glass on the counter and reached out to hold his hand. "I'm not who she needs me to be right now but I'm going to work on that I promise."

Paul placed a sleeping Lilah laid down into the cot placed in the nursery within the Halliwell Manor, the same nursery his uncles, his mother, himself and his sisters once used to sleep in when they were all babies although a few changes had been made to the room over the years.

He looked down at a sleeping Lilah with pure adoration in his eyes before turning around to be left completely shell shocked to see his son Drake stood in front of him.

"Yeah I worked out I've been dead like a year but it's all good I'll get the cleaners and the elders onto the job as quickly as possible." Drake said to his father who quickly rushed over and hugged his son.

"I thought you were dead," Paul cried. "I kept trying to summon you, but they wouldn't let me. I've missed you so much!"

"Turns out Aunt Paige intervened during my death and place me in the demonic wastelands which I escaped thanks to a family friend let's just say but then we wound up stuck in the astral plane for a while." Drake explained to his father as he broke of their hug, his father remained speeches before hugging his son once again before he noticed Lilah sleeping in her cot. "Hold up did you wind up having another kid?"

"No, she's not my daughter she's my granddaughter." Paul revealed to a stunned Drake as he hugged his son tight. "She's your daughter."

"How did it go seeing your father again after all these years?" Lacey asked her girlfriend as Pan walked into the living room and sat down next to her. "It couldn't have been easy especially considering you thought he was dead all this time."

"My dad's not dead my sister's not dead it turns out the only one who is actually dead is Drake." Pan said with a sigh of sadness. "I miss that little brat so much!"

"Well in that case you should probably go upstairs." Lacey suggested with a large smile on her face.

"You mean this little baby is mine and Cindy's daughter?" Drake asked Paul as the two of them stood over Lilah's cot watching Drake's daughter sleep away. "I'm a father."

"Yeah and I'm a grandfather." Paul replied as he wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders. "Today started out as the worst but now I have my son back and I'm a grandfather. I can't begin to tell you how happy I am in this moment."

"Oh, I have a feeling I could." Pan said with a smile on her face as she walked into the nursery causing Paul and Drake to turn around to face her.

"Hey apparently I'm a dad now so that makes you a great-aunt right." Drake replied before Pan rushed over and hugged her nephew.

"I'm so glad you're back I'm not even going to question it." Pan cried as she hugged her nephew even tighter. "However, about this whole great-aunt thing aunt Pan will do just fine thanks,"

"It's nice to have you back Drake." Lacey greeted her best friend as she walked into the nursery and shared a smile with him. "I hoped you'd find some way of coming back to us."

"Looks like the old team is all back together now with the new addition of my beautiful granddaughter." Paul said with pride as he placed his hand back on Drake's shoulder.

"Wait a minute…where's Quinn?" Drake asked the room noticing how quiet they all quickly became.

"When I learned what Paige did I was so thrilled to know you weren't gone forever and then a whole year went by and I was beginning to lose hope…" Quinn said as Drake blinked his way on top of the Golden Gate Bridge to meet the new elder. "I'm so happy you're back!"

"Yeah I've heard that a lot today…I'm glad to see you again too." Drake replied as he walked towards Quinn. "I'm happy you got to be an elder I know that was one of your dreams."

"I should've never accepted this position I should've waited for you!" Quinn told Drake as he reached out and held Drake's hands while tears formed in the elder's eyes. "I was so lost when you went away, I thought I'd never survive the pain."

"It's okay you're not the only one going through changes." Drake cried. "I'm a dad now which I'm still getting my head around."

"I know I heard you're going to be an amazing father." Quinn said with a sincere smile, tears still falling from his eyes. "We could still make things work between us it would just be like a really long distant relationship."

"No, it won't be the same," Drake replied as he let go of the elder's hands before beginning to dry his tears. "We'll just wind up falling further and further away from each other until there's nothing left of who we were."

"What if I gave up being an elder if I fell from grace?" Quinn asked him.

"I can't deny the world of having you as an elder it's clearly always been a part of your destiny." Drake told his former white lighter. "Just like being a charmed one is my destiny."

"I'm going to miss you!" Quinn cried before Drake pulled him in towards him and kissed him passionately.

"I'm going to miss you too!" Drake replied after the couple shared their last kiss.


End file.
